All Gundam Tournament
by darthblarg
Summary: It's a big fight with all the best pilots from (most of) the Gundam Shows.
1. The Premise

Welcome to the All Gundam Tournament, where we put the best of the best against each other in a no holds barred single elimination free for all.

Here is a list of the fights in the first round.  
Why do it?  
Because it's fun.  
Oh yeah, I selected everything random, so no complaints!

Gundam Final Tournament: First Round

1. Amuro Ray in RX-78-2 Gundam Versus Schwartz Bruder in GF13-021NG Shadow Gundam

2. Jerid Messa in NRX-055 Bound Doc Versus Garrod Ran in GX-9900 Gundam X

3. Judau Ashta in MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam Versus Loran Cehack in WD-M01/System-A99 Turn-A Gundam

4. Master Asia in GF13-001NHII Master Gundam Versus Camille Vidan in MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam

5. Gundam Wing Free-For-All: The 5 Pilots (In their original Gundams, not the customs)

6. Uso Evin in LM312V04 Victory Gundam Versus Gym Ghingham in Concept-X6-1-2 Turn-X Gundam

7. Guynei Guss in MSN-03 Jagd Doga Versus Emma Sheen in RX-178 Gundam Mark II

8. Paptimus Scirocco in PMX-003 The O Versus Treize Khushrenada in OZ-13MS Epyon Gundam

9. Haman Karn in AMX-004 Qubeley Versus Char Aznable in MSN-02 Zeong

10. Anavel Gato in RX-78GP02A Gundam Versus Mashymre Cello in AMX-103 Hamma Hamma

11. Puru Two in NZ-000 Quin Mantha Versus Allenby Beardsley in GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam

12. Kou Uraki in RX-78GP01 Gundam Versus Corin Nander TAF-M9 Eagel

13. Zechs Merquise in OZ-00MS Tallgeese Versus Seabook Arno in F91 Gundam

14. G Gundam Fighter's Free-For-All: The New Shuffle Alliance (In their original suits)

15. Ramba Rahl in MS-07B Gouf Versus Norris Packard in MS-07B3 Gouf Custom

16. M'Quve in YMS-15 Gyan Versus Mikhail Kaminsky in MSM-03C Hy-Gogg

There now. Let's get it on!  
First round to start in the next submission.  
p.s. there is no SEED or Savior, because I haven't seen them.  
No Manga either, it gets messy that way.


	2. Match 1

Match 1: Setting Jaburu Sub complex 12:00 a.m.  
Amuro must have been standing on the main road for a good hour by the time Schwartz came along. The caves of Jaburu were as cold as he remembered them to be.  
"Sorry I'm late," Schwartz apologized, "these caves are way too confusing." "No excuses. I gave you the map, you're just plain late." Amuro replied.  
(Announcer) "We want a good clean fight, no deliberate aiming for the cockpit. Anything else goes! Ready… Begin!" Amuro saw his opponent before him, not just the suit but the man inside. 'What's the deal with that crazy getup?' he thought.  
The Shadow Gundam started off small. 'Let's test this boy's mettle.' thought Schwartz. He began by throwing his knives at Gundam; each one was easily taken out by the White Mobile Suit's Head Vulcan.  
"Are you trying to get me to waste my ammo?" asked Amuro "If so, I'll have to use this gun as well." Amuro whipped out his Beam Rifle, took a quick aim, and fired at the Shadow Gundam. The shot roared through the cavern, missing Shadow's head by only a few meters. "Darn, I missed." said Amuro. Schwartz' head was nearly 180 degrees around by this point. "That was too close, far too close." Schwartz exclaimed. "I'll have to take this kid seriously." Schwartz launched his net at Gundam, hoping it could buy him a second or two. Amuro fired at the net, thinking it a real weapon and it disintegrated instantly. Schwartz moved quickly, and jumped at a rock column, hoping to use it as a springboard.  
"No you don't!" Amuro yelled. Amuro pulled out his left beam saber, extended it into the Beam Javelin and quickly launched it at Shadow Gundam. Schwartz barely saw it coming, instead of using his rebound to launch himself against Amuro; he used it to evade the javelin. The Javelin exploded through the column, and vanished in the darkness.  
'I need to get in close,' thought Schwartz "Aha! Ninja vanish." Schwartz used his Gundam's Chameleon Mode, in conjuncture with the shadowed cave to slip out of sight.  
"Where are you?" Amuro said "The thermal sensors can't pick him up. Can I find him in this darkness? … There you are!" Amuro fired his Beam Rifle at a source of movement followed by an explosion, 'Did I get him?' Amuro wondered 'No that was some kind of projection, where is he?' "Stürm und Drang!" The words loudly rang in the caves. Amuro spun around to see Shadow Gundam coming down on him, and fast. "There's no time to dodge. He's going to hit me!" Amuro cried.  
The full force of the attack slammed into Gundam, knocking it to the ground; its body scarred by the furious attack. "Darn, what kind of armor is that?" Schwartz pondered, "It nearly broke both of my blades. Oh well, he won't be getting up after that." As Schwartz turned to leave he called to his fallen foe, "You're a good fighter kid, but you just weren't a match for me." "Is that so?" Amuro's voice came from the ground.  
"What, that thing is still functional? Fine then have another, Stürm und Drang!" "Gundam Hammer!" was Amuro's reply.  
The two suits came together, both with their most powerful attacks. Schwartz came spinning in once again; Amuro, knowing the attack pattern from last time, hit just the right spot. Shadow Gundam was hit hard on its left side smashing a gyroscope, which caused Schwartz to lose stability and plow into a stalagmite. When the dust settled, Amuro was the only one standing "That was a little too close for my taste." Said Amuro, "If you had used a different attack, you might have won." "Don't expect me talk too much; I think two of my ribs were broken with that one." "You shouldn't take it so hard; you're just a fighter, I'm a newtype." "I pity your next opponent…" was all Schwartz could say before he passed out. 


	3. Match 2

Match 2: Setting Outside Granada City, Luna 3:00 p.m.  
Garrod – "This isn't at all like the Luna I know." Jerid – "Don't expect that I'm afraid of you just because you pilot a Gundam, this is going to be unlike any other battle you have fought." Garrod – 'That mobile suit of his is huge! I have to be careful on this one.' Jerid – 'I need to be fast on this; lucky me I've got the right suit for the job." Announcer – "Let the fight begin!" Jerid began his assault with his Scattering Mega Particle Cannon, as a way to get the battle started, and a way to see how maneuverable this Gundam X was.  
Jerid – 'Amazing this Gundam X moves as though it weighs nothing.' Garrod – "What firepower, I barely dodged that attack. Man I wish I had my Satellite Cannon for this fight." The two then began to circle each other, neither one wanting to make the first move. Then Jerid pulled out his Beam Rifle and started firing at Gundam X. It was all Garrod to do to dodge; Jerid was a very accurate shot. Garrod was tired of running though, he charged the Bound Doc using his Chest Vulcan's as a means to put Jerid on his toes.  
Jerid – "So you want to do this up close and personal, fine then!" 

Jerid calmly responded by pulling out his massive beam saber to meet the Gundam X' in kind. The two went at each other with their beam swords, until Jerid managed to push Garrod up against a fallen colony. A few missed slashes, the colony opened and the fight resumed.

Garrod – "This guy is relentless; I've got no room to breathe." Jerid – 'Just a little bit more; you almost have him.' Garrod tried to fly up and get some space between him and the Bound Doc, but when he flew up his leg was gripped by one of the Bound Doc's talons.

Jerid – "Got you!" Garrod tried to use his boosters to escape the Bound Doc's grip, but the thing wouldn't budge. He had to do something, so he reversed engine thrust and crashed down on the Bound Doc. The two mobile Suits tumbled to the ground, each getting up at the same time, and standing a goodly distance from each other.

Garrod – "Distance battle didn't work; close combat was a disaster. What now?" Jerid – 'I've got this fight in the bag. Scatter Cannon fire.'

Garrod could only think of one thing, the Buster Rifle. He had barely enough time to pull it out take aim and fire before the Bound Doc's attack came to him. Jerid's view screen was still adjusting from his own attack that he didn't see the wave of power.  
Garrod – "It's too bad that that attack is made at the cost of functional vision. I guess that you are just another casualty laid to rest on this blood moon."


	4. Match 3

Match 3: Setting Shangri-La Colony 5:00 p.m.  
There they stood, in that junkyard of a space colony. The citizens had already been evacuated in the Near Argama, so Judau didn't have to worry about them getting hurt.  
Loran – "I am going to have to defeat you; although I am hesitant to do so." Judau – "Don't sound so sorry, this battle hasn't even started, and you talk as though the fight is already yours." Loran – "Yes, I apologize for my arrogance. Now let us begin." Announcer – "Each fighter ready… begin!" Turn-A started off with blinding speed, before Judau could even react he found Turn-A crashing into ZZ, bringing both to the ground.  
Judau – "Darn he's fast. I'll need to keep on my toes for this one."

Judau commenced his attack with various Beam Cannons blasting, but Turn-A was quite the agile suit.  
Loran – "Good thing this colony is full of junk, the damage caused by this kid's wild aiming won't be quite as noticeable. Still, those shots are too powerful to ignore." Judau – "Why can't you stay still?"

Turn-A pulled out its Beam Rifle and snapped off a shot at ZZ. Judau tried to dodge, but tripped on a scrapped Zaku I; Loran's shot made contact with ZZ's right arm, taking Judau's Double Beam Cannon out of action. On a rebound, ZZ launched his missiles at Turn-A; an attack Loran managed to avoid.

Loran – "Do you honestly expect to hit me with an attack like that? ... What the?"

ZZ had been powering up his Hyper Mega Cannon while Loran was busy dodging the missiles. The shot moved at lighting speed, and made contact with the Turn-A. Loran had just enough time to move his shield to block, and brace himself for the impact. A colony shattering explosion came, and when the dust settled, Turn-A found itself down one shield.

Judau – "Crud, I didn't get him. All I can do now is move in." Loran – "That was too close. Aaagh, my left arm isn't working."

ZZ charged Turn-A, which had experienced a slight power failure, drew his Beam Saber, and swung his blade. Turn-A reactivated only a second before contact; instead of losing his head, Loran lost his trademark mustache.

Loran – "Now you've done it, Turn-A is no weakling. It will take more power then your mobile suit has to defeat it." Turn-A, in kind, retrieved his high output Beam Saber and made quick work of ZZ's accessories. Judau didn't want to give up, so he fired up his Hyper Mega Cannon again.

Judau – "Have another, why don't you."

Turn-A had to move fast, it leaped into the air, and put its Sword through the main power generator of ZZ before the attack could be released. The ZZ quietly shut down after that.  
Loran – "Your Gundam may have been flashy, but it is far from practical, besides, I told you before that I would be the one to win this fight. It was just a matter of energy and power, and the Turn-A had more then enough of both to triumph." 


	5. Match 4

Match 4: Setting Neo Hong Kong Gundam Fight Match Ring 6:30 a.m.  
Master Asia waved to his adoring crowd as he took his place in the ring. He wondered what kind of man his opponent was. Oh well, he would know soon enough by the end of this fight. There he comes flying in like a bird; the landing wasn't the most elegant thing though.  
'I wonder how a match between him and Raven Gundam would go.' Master wondered.  
Announcer – "Now introducing Zeta Gundam, let the Gundam match begin." "Don't expect me to go easy on you now, boy." Master exclaimed.  
"Don't assume that I want an easy fight, old man." Camille shot back.  
Announcer – "Special Rule: The winner is the one to behead the other fighter. Now make this a clean match. Gundam Fight All Set… Ready… Go!"

Master rushed in with his Darkness Finger, hoping to make this a quick fight, he had bigger fish to fry. Camille pulled out his long barrel Beam Rifle and took a shot at the champion. Master Asia was barely able to raise his protective cloak before the shot smashed into him. The force was enough to drive Master Asia back a number of steps.

Master – "What power, it seems that I severely underestimated this one." Camille – "This Gundam has excellent armor; I'll have to use a different strategy."

Camille pulled out his beam sword and charged the still staggering Master.

Master – "Wrong Move."

Master pulled out his Master Cloth and tied Zeta Gundam up as neat as birthday present. Master – "Let's see how well you manage to attack without your arms." Master tried his Darkness Finger again, but Zeta used its leg thrusters to easily dodge the attack with all the grace of a Dom.

Camille – "But one does not need their arms to dodge. That and you've underestimated Zeta Gundam again!"

The Zeta Gundam ripped through the Master Cloth that kept its arms down, and made a thrust at Master Gundam with his shield, making a solid hit.

Camille – "Going by points, I'm winning." Master – "Shout your mouth. Let's see you defend against this."

Master Gundam quickly rebounded from the hit and started jabbing at Zeta with his Extending Claws. Zeta Gundam avoided the attacks easily, and then launched his own offensive with his Beam Guns, managing to score a few hits.

Master – "Stop using those cheap toys of yours; let's settle this with our fists." Camille – "If it will shut you up, I'll comply."

Master Asia knew this was his chance, Camille came charging, and Asia let him have it.

Master – "Sekiha Tenkyoken!" Camille – 'What's this? I can see you. Your movements, I can see them.'

Camille made an all out dash in with his Beam Saber, barely evading Asia's final attack. The crowd stood in awe as they saw the Master Gundam's head sliced off in one clean blow. 


	6. Match 5

Match 5: Setting New Edwards Air Force Base (Includes runway and compound) Dusk Announcer – "In order to determine which one of you five will advance to the next round, the following battle is a free-for-all in which the last one standing will be the only one to advance.  
All set… pilots ready… Fight!"

The five pilots scrambled, each hoping to find a little niche for themselves before the battle really started. Trowa remained on the runway, open to all comers.  
Trowa – "Come on, the sooner I beat you the sooner this fight ends." Duo – (Hiding behind a building) "That's not too likely Trowa, I'll move on here because this time of day works to my advantage." Trowa fired at the building Duo was hiding behind, finding nothing when the dust cleared. Heavyarms then proceeded to move elsewhere for another target.  
Quatre – 'This battle is pointless, but there's no turning back now.' Quatre turned a corner to find Shenlong's Dagon Fang in front of him.  
Wufei – "Goodbye Quatre." The Dragon Fang launched out at Sandrock, Quatre managed to catch it with his hands though. Wufei quickly activated the flamethrower, engulfing Sandrock with Nataku's inferno.  
Wufei – "I somehow expected more from you Quatre." Wufei remarked while walking to find another foe.  
Heero knew that he had to win this fight to get to the bottom of this insane tournament.  
Duo – "Hey, Heero. We never determined who the better pilot was, did we?" Deathscythe brought its weapon down on Wing Gundam, which was only partly successful at blocking with its shield. Heero pushed Duo back, though, drew his own Beam Saber and sallied forth against Deathscythe's open invitation.  
Heero – "You're too slow with that weapon Duo. I can get in and out without even breaking a sweat." Duo – "You so sure?" Duo launched his Buster Shield at Wing Gundam, it only bought Duo a second or two, but that was enough to rush in and decapitate Heero.  
Duo – "Man that was sloppy of you. Oooh, I think I'll take this little goodie." Duo bent down to retrieve Heero's Buster Rifle.

Trowa spotted the large fire, knowing it had to have been Wufei he laid in a course to intercept the Shenlong. 'Easy target' thought Trowa. Just as he locked on his new target, however, another jet of flame came streaking his way damaging his visual sensors. When visuals came back on line, Trowa saw the Shenlong charging at him at breakneck speed. He opened fire with his Chest Vulcans, causing Shenlong to fall back a step. When Trowa opened fire with his Main Gatling; The Dragon Fang came forward to meet it. The two arms collided with tremendous force. Heavyarms lost its left arm; Shenlong lost its right.  
Duo flew up to the control tower to get a look at the situation, a flaming Sandrock, a headless Wing Gundam, and two damaged Gundams too engrossed in each other to see Deathscythe with a Buster Rifle. He opened fire on Heavyarms, who barely managed to evade the full force of the blast. He then flew down on Shenlong, who just ran out of options. Duo opened fire, but as quick as can be, Wufei hurled his shield at Duo; the desperate attack was enough to throw off Duo's aim. Wufei's Beam Glaive was sufficient to knock the Buster Rifle out of the hands of Deathscythe; Duo was then forced to use his Hyper Jammers to simply disappear into the now dark night.  
Trowa was taken by surprise at that attack; one does not stand by to allow another shot to make contact, so he opted to take a defensive position. He took an inventory of Heavyarm's remaining weapons, a full stock of missiles, plenty of Vulcan ammo, and the Heat Blade on the right arm. Looking back to where he had come from, he saw neither Gundam in the general vicinity. This could be a long night.  
Wufei focused on gathering his composure, he knew Duo and Trowa were still out there. After recollecting his Shield and Glaive, he decided to go after the damaged Heavyarms rather then the reasonably intact Deathscythe. He walked by the wreck of Sandrock, 'It is the worst form of weakness to feign strength.' he thought. Quatre – "I'll admit that it was a nice attack Wufei, but you should know better then to dismiss any opponent; especially one with armor as good as Sandrock's." Wufei made a quick 180 degree turn to find Quatre's Heat Swords coming at him at inconceivable speed. In less than 10 seconds, Shenlong was reduced to a headless torso.  
Quatre – 'Well, that's taken care of. Who's next?"

Duo slowly approached Heavyarms position. Even undetectable, he had to be careful how he advanced; Heavyarms was a wounded beast in a corner. Suddenly, an explosion came from some distance away; Heavyarms turned its head, and Duo saw his chance. He rushed in swinging his Beam Scythe in its deadly arc; Trowa scarcely saw the approach, and was only just able to swing his Heat Blade into a blocking position. Duo – "I've got you now. This is payback for destroying the first Deathscythe!"

Deathscythe brought its knee up into the upper torso of Heavy arms bringing it to the ground. Trowa tried to fire off some missiles, but his aim was thrown off by the reeling effect of Duo's blow. Deathscythe only took cosmetic damage from missile fragmentation; he followed his knee blow with a kick to Heavyarm's side, bringing it onto its belly. A quick slash to Heavyarms engine and a slice to the head put Heavyarms out of commission.  
Duo – (Laughing) "I am victorious!" Quatre – "Not quite yet." Duo – "What!" Sandrock fired his two missiles, which Duo easily dodged.  
Duo – "Well Quatre, looks like it's just you and I left. And I plan to win!" Duo activated his Hyper Jammers and rushed at Sandrock.  
Quatre – "Since I can't see you, I'll put you in the same boat!" Quatre activated his Shield Flash, which momentarily blinded Deathscythe; more importantly, it penetrated the Hyper Jammers. Quatre threw one of his Heat Swords at Duo, but only managed to destroy the Beam Scythe. Duo flew up, knowing he needed something to penetrate Sandrock's armor, 'The Buster Rifle!' Duo remembered. Looking for it, he saw only a smoking pile, caused by Sandrock's missile attack. Turning back to Quatre, he saw the second Heat Sword flying at him; but Duo managed to dodge it. Unfortunately for Duo, he didn't see Sandrock with the first Heat Sword that cleanly cut off both of Deathscythe's legs. Duo – "(Duo laughs) well, what do you know Quatre?" Quatre – "What do you mean Duo?" Duo – "This really was a last one standing bout." Quatre – "Make sure the others are all right Duo. I think my fight has only just begun." Wufei – "You just watch yourself Quatre, that act of yours won't work again." Trowa – "This tournament is definitely more then it appears to be." Heero – 'Quatre, do you have the strength to do this? And what happens if you don't?' Quatre – 'I hope I can pull this off. Sandrock is a mess though, what Suit can I use?' 


	7. Match 6

Match 6: Setting Outside Point Kassarelia Eastern Europe 3:15 a.m.  
Gym – "So this is where the new era of war will begin, how lovely." Uso – 'There is so much riding on me; I can't let him defeat me!' Announcer – "Ready… Fight!" Gym – "This 'Gundam' has so little power it is a waste of my time." Uso – "I won't let you win, I can't let you win. You'll regret underestimating V Gundam." Gym – 'Is that a child piloting that suit? How irresponsible; I guess it's up to me to undo that mistake.'

Turn-X began to power up its weapon systems; Uso started off by firing his beam rifle at the Turn-X, to little effect.

Uso – "How can his armor be so strong?"

Gym smiled at seeing the frustrated youth fire that pathetic weapon of his, in but a few moments more this competitor would be little more than scrap.

Gym – "So many ways to destroy you… which one to use?" Uso – "Don't think me so easy prey." Gym – "Oh, but you are."

Turn-X was now at full power; Gym activated one of his Beam Cannons, and opened fire at the kid in his toy Gundam. Much to Gym's surprise, though, the thing was not harmed by the blast.

Gym – "You're kidding me!" Uso – 'Thank you Beam Shields. Now it's my turn Turn-X!'

Uso reached around for one of his Beam Sabers, and charged at Turn-X. Gym was shocked, but not shaken by this youth's strength. This is not the time to look down on him as a kid, but to see him on equal terms as an opponent.

Gym – "I have to admit, you're one brave kid. But I'm still going to win!"

Gym activated his own Beam Saber, and met the V Gundam in the melee. He was the Commander of the Moonrace's military; this was not a battle he was about to lose. Uso tried every trick he knew, and was somehow able to match Gym on equal terms.

Uso – 'I can do this, I can win.' Gym – 'This fight has to end now!'

Gym waited for one of Uso's slashes, he easily parried it, and triggered one of his Remote-Controlled Units. Off went his left arm systems; which were enough to distract Uso enough so that Gym could put his own Beam Saber through the kid's power center.  
Gym – "That was easy, but then I guess all first matches are supposed to be easy." 


	8. Match 7

Match 7: Setting Side 1 "Shoal Zone" 10:50 p.m.  
Emma – "The visibility here is severely limited. It'll be hard to find anything." Guynei – "When I destroy Gundam, I'll have bragging rights over Char forever."

Announcer – "Your task is simple… Seek and Destroy… Begin!"

After all these years, and this place was still a graveyard where half a billion men lost their lives. Old Salamis Battle ships, Musai Class Destroyers, relic Zaku I's; this place screamed death and Guynei's Artificial Newtype powers were especially sensitive. Emma knew that her opponent would have his visual sensors set to locate anything that moved, so she decided to turn off her engines and wait for him to come to her.  
Guynei was having no luck finding the Gundam Mark II on his visuals, so he decided to rely on his Newtype senses.

Guynei – "Go Funnels!"

He had to concentrate in order to track down his opponent; he needed to win in order to advance to the next round. He was at the center; the world disappeared around him as he sought out the psychic patterns of life around him. Suddenly, pain gripped him; he felt the spirits of those long dead around him, the sorrow, the grief, the agony, the pain. He started firing at random, he had to make the voices stop; he would make the voices stop.  
Emma noticed several explosions off in the distance; it had to be her adversary. She moved in hoping to surprise him, this was no time to be sloppy though. Then she saw him, he was firing randomly at the debris. It was like he didn't even see her. She took careful aim and fired with her Beam Rifle.  
Guynei could not silence the voices, they were driving him mad. Then as suddenly as they began, they stopped; proximity alarm, incoming Beam Weapon! Guynei had little time to react, the Beam Rifle shot made contact with his left shoulder; effectively destroying three of his Funnels. Not wanting a second shot to make contact, Guynei began his assault on the Gundam.  
Emma could hardly believe that she missed; just a moment ago he looked to be in a panic, now he seemed collected and focused. This mobile suit was fast, but only barely faster then her own. She chased after him firing with her Beam Rifle; he was, however, an excellent pilot and managed to dodge. Suddenly three small objects came off of his suit; she recognized them to be Funnels right away though.

Emma – "You won't get me with these cheap things!"

Emma switched to her Clay Bazooka, she was glad it was loaded with the Scatter Shot and not the Bazooka Missiles. The Scatter Shot exploded into dozens of little projectile balls, creating a field that the Funnels did not survive in. Moving her attention to the Jagd Doga, Emma fired another Shot that made contact with its target.  
Guynei was able to absorb some of that damage with his shield, but he knew he would not survive another one of those. At this point, he knew it was all or nothing. He began by firing his Missiles, which were taken out by Vulcan fire. He then fired off some shots of his own Beam Rifle, to no effect. Just then, one of his funnels came back online! He charged at the Gundam, with his Beam Sword drawn, at full speed; sending his Funnel in to flank it. She targeted him with her Beam Rifle, taking out his suit's head, but the Funnel was able to finish its job regardless of that fact.  
Immediately after the destruction of the Gundam, the voices returned. He heard one new voice this time, it was a woman he did not recognize though. Her voice was drowned out by the others; they promised Guynei power, they promised him fame, they promised him invincibility. 


	9. Match 8

Match 8: Setting Outside Gryps 2 Laser Colony 7:30 a.m.  
Paptimus wondered what kind of person his opponent was. He supposed though that it didn't matter; anyone would fall before the power of The O.  
Treize – "I understand that this is to be a private duel?' Paptimus – "Yes, it will be." Treize – "Excellent. I do hope that you give it everything you have, otherwise it will have been a waste of my time." Paptimus – "You're awfully cocky." Treize – "You're correct. Bravado is superfluous. Let the battle determine our destinies." Announcer – "Fight!"

Paptimus did a quick scan of this suit, finding it had no long range weapons! 'Either he is very good or very stupid.' Paptimus thought.  
The O then started the battle by firing his Beam Rifle at this "Epyon," but the thing was lightning fast and seemed aware of his movements. All his Newtype intuition and he still was unable to predict the way it would move. Still, speed is only one aspect of a battle. 'Stay as far out as you want Epyon, neither one of us can hit the other at range. This battle will be decided in close quarters.' Treize – "Quite true, Paptimus." Paptimus – "What the! How did you hear me?"

The sound of arrogant laughter filled The O's cockpit; no not arrogant, confident. The Epyon charged at The O with that same speed he had seen before.

Paptimus – "Don't think me an easy kill!"

He drew out The O's Beam Sword and charged at Epyon, he could sense surprise from this Treize. Apparently he did not expect such speed from a suit as large as The O. The Two suits met each other, Beam Swords burning bright. It was only one exchange, but the Epyon was taken aback by The O's massive size and power. The two suits were still in close proximity to one another.  
Paptimus – "What do you think of me now?  
Treize – "Look down at your left leg."

Paptimus did a quick scan and noticed some kind of Whip coming from the Epyon's shield that had a hold around The O's left leg! Paptimus struggled against the thing's grip, using his thrusters in an effort to escape. The Whip turned white hot with heat, and a tug from Treize brought the leg clean off.

Paptimus – "You're just playing with me, aren't you?" Treize – "You're not trying your hardest, are you?"

Paptimus, knowing he was being goaded into a hot-headed attack; instead he gathered himself and then unleashed his assault. Treize was a master of mobile suit combat; he parried every thrust, slash, and cut The O threw at him. Paptimus could only laugh.  
Trieze – "Why are you laughing?" Paptimus didn't answer with words; he instead activated his Hidden Arms and caught the Epyon off guard. Off went the Epyon's shield, but now the Epyon knew about the ace up Paptimus' sleeve. Quickly rebounding from the attack, the Epyon planted its Beam Sword into the main power center of The O; the fight was over.  
Treize – "It took me a while to find your power source, what with all that armor of yours. The duel is mine. But I spare your life, for it would be a crime to kill a warrior such as you." 


	10. Match 9

Match 9: Setting Outside Axis 12:00 p.m.  
Haman – "Hey Char, what's with the downgrade?" Char – "Don't think this will be like our other fight Haman, this time the only thing I have to worry about is you." Announcer – "You may use any weapons at your mobile Suit's disposal… Fight!"

Char – 'Lalah please. Watch over me during this battle.' Haman – "Praying to Lalah won't do you any good Char. Funnels Go!"

Qubeley launched several Funnels to attack the Zeong, but Char had picked a suit with startling maneuverability. As much as Haman fired, Char dodged her attacks.

Haman – "Stay still darn you!" Char – "Now why would I do that?"

Char decided to stop humoring her, she was an excellent pilot, and all he had been doing was dodging Funnels; a simpler task then close range battle and Funnel dodging.

Char – "You aren't the only one with a long range attack, Haman."

Char moved in while firing his own Beam Weapons, his Mobile Suit's hands. Those funnels gave Haman the advantage though, and her control system was more advanced. Still, Char knew that this was not the proper time to lose; and that his Beam Hands were more powerful then Haman's Funnels. She only had 10 of them; so Char decided to destroy them one by one. It was easy enough to get 5.

Char – "This is almost too easy Haman; do you still expect to win?" Haman – "Come now Char, those Funnels had been out since this fight started; they had simply run out of energy. I still have 5 fresh ones." Char – 'This is cause for concern.' Haman – "It is indeed Red Comet."

Char had to think fast, her Funnels came out of several tubes in her Mobile Suit's back. Then he got it.

Haman – "Funnels Go!"

Char launched one of his Remote Hands off, firing a shot at Axis itself. The shot was not going to hit Qubeley, so Haman did not sense the danger.

Haman – "What was that Char, you're not getting rusty are you?" Char – "Do a system scan, I'll wait."

Haman thought Char was just bluffing, but then she found that her Funnel Port Tubes were clogged with debris! That fool actually intended for this to happen! Haman was in a rage now; she pulled out her Beam Saber and charged at Char.

Haman – "Funny thing about your Zeong, it has no close range attack."

Char had to smile; Haman came in with her Beam Saber stabbing it into the Zeong's main body. His two Remote Arms flew around her and fired from behind. Char ejected in the Zeong's head before the resulting explosion.  
Char – "That was easier then I thought, but it looks like I need another Suit." 


	11. Match 10

Match 10: Setting Surface of Solomon 9:20 a.m.  
Mashymre – 'I will avenge you Haman; when this fight is over, Char is next.' Gato – 'Solomon, Dozle… I am the Nightmare.' Announcer – "Both pilots ready? Begin!" Mashymre – "Despite my respect for your person, I will defeat you." Gato – "Bring it on boy; you were just 9 years old when I gained my reputation."

Gato hoped that his fear was not showing; this was no ordinary kid, but one of those artificial Newtypes he had heard of. His Bazooka had regular shot in it; a Nuclear Shell would do him no good in this fight. Beginning with a spray of Vulcans, Gato decided to get this fight underway.  
Mashymre had heard reports about this Gundam; it was inferior to the Hamma Hamma in most ways, so this fight would be short. Vulcans are pesky little weapons, hardly even worth having on a Mobile Suit. Maybe it was time to show off a little. Mashymre took aim with the Beam Cannons in his Mobile Suit's hands, but Gato dodged.

Mashymre – "Impressive Gato, that Gundam of yours is more then I thought it to be. But I'm not here to make this easy, or to dispense compliments, I'm here to win." Gato – 'Stay cool; wait for an opening and attack. Make him dread this day.'

Mashymre continued to fire with his Extending Arms, but that bulky looking Physalis was faster then it looked. This was getting annoying; Gato's shots with that Bazooka of his were coming too close. Maybe it was time to reveal the true power of the Hamma Hamma.  
Gato had to admit that this guy was a good pilot; even if it is mostly due to his Artificial Enhancement. Suddenly, the sensor's picked up a massive energy buildup in the Hamma Hamma. Gato had no time to dodge though, as the shots from the Beam Cannons took up most of his attention, he could only move his shield to block the massive attack. A linked Mega Particle Cannon blast came his way; the Shield's cooling system overloaded and eventually blew up along with the rest of the Shield. Gato, staggering from the impact somehow managed to avoid the rest of the discharge.

Mashymre – 'Gathering your breath Gato, don't expect me to be so lenient!'

The Hamma Hamma locked on again and fired another Mega Particle Cannon shot at the Physalis. Gato evaded it somehow by rolling his suit inside some unseen crack, some hidden fissure. 'Crawling into a hole like the rat you are Gato; looks like your reputation is nothing but propaganda.' Mashymre thought.  
Gato knew this specific crevice; it was formed by a blast from the Big-Zam. There was only one way to beat this guy, and it would take some creative tactics. A quick reload, and Gato was ready to strike.  
There he was his head and Bazooka sticking up from behind that ridiculous ditch. The Wire Arms moved in and blasted the head, almost too easy. The Proximity Alarm went crazy, but it was all too late. The visual systems shut down, as did the core power system.  
Mashymre – "How did, what did, who are you?" Gato – "I knew how the ditch would run along, so after I took my own head and Bazooka off to distract you, I ran along the bottom while you closed in. Through the Bazooka's visual monitor, I could see your approach, and more importantly my own advancement. It was mostly a gamble, taking my head off and going blind and all, but it worked well enough. From there it was just planting the Beam Saber into your power core to finish the job. To answer your last question; I am the Nightmare of Solomon or White Lucifer if you prefer." 


	12. Match 11

Match 11: Setting Inside of a Side 3 Closed-Type Colony 3:13 p.m.  
Puru – 'You have got to be kidding me, what a shrimpy opponent." Allenby – "You've got to be kidding me, that thing is huge!" Announcer – "Errrrr, yeah. Whatever… well, fight already!"

Puru had to laugh; this thing looked like some kind of walking joke. She didn't need her Newtype abilities to sense the fear in her foe; the thing moved to its master's movements, and the Suit was shaking.  
Allenby – 'Ooooh, this is going to be a great fight. I'm so excited.'

Allenby decided to take the offensive; she hoped that the person she was fighting was a good pilot, otherwise this could be boring. She moved in with a great deal of speed, and landed a direct punch… doing no damage to the Quin Mantha, not even cosmetic damage.

Allenby – "That's not good." Puru – "Not good for you, but it confirmed my suspicions that you are indeed piloting a weak suit."

Puru grabbed the Nobel Gundam by one of its arms, lifted it off the ground, and with the Quin Mantha's free arm landed a hard blow into the middle of her opponent. Again and again the blows came, until Puru became bored and threw the thing down.

Puru – "Are you still alive in there? I'm fine either way though."

Suddenly the Nobel Gundam took on a red shine, and shouts of pure anger came over the comm. Not wanting to allow this show to go on, Puru fired her Mega Particle Cannon; but the thing somehow dodged her shot.

Puru – 'Curious, it's like she is no longer in control of her actions. Her movements will become increasingly erratic, and harder to predict.'

Nobel Gundam pulled out its Beam Ribbon, but its power was nothing compared to Puru's Beam Saber, the Beam Hoop didn't work either thanks mostly to the Quin Mantha's I-Field.

Allenby – "Arrrrrrgh!" Puru – "I've had enough of this, Funnels go!"

This Allenby seemed to have gotten faster after the red haze engulfed her suit, but none have ever withstood a full barrage of 30 Funnels! The Funnels came out and floated around the Quin Mantha like a death shroud. A few test shots here and there testing a pattern of dodging, and then the full force was unleashed. When it was finished, there was not enough left of the Nobel Gundam to fit in a pickup truck.  
Puru – "That system of her's took away all rational thought and reason, too bad." 


	13. Match 12

Match 12: Setting Outside Torrington Base, Australia 11:15 a.m.  
Corin – 'So, they think to use me to create chaos in this tournament? Well that's just fine by me.' Kou – "That Mobile Suit is unlike anything I've ever seen; looks like it has transforming capabilities. I'd better watch myself on this one." Announcer – "You are using Dummy Ammo, the first one to score 3 hits on their opponent will be declared the winner. Ready? Set. Fight!" Corin – "All right kid, it's time to pay the music man for our Popsicles." Kou – "What!" Corin – "Sorry, that didn't come out right. I'm going to kill... err… destroy you." Kou – "Not with dummy ammo you're not."

Kou could only assume that his opponent was a little off in his head. They were separated a good distance, so there was little point in wasting his ammo. Suddenly, he remembered this place; the same site where he and Monsha had fought over the Gundam. Looking back towards Corin, Kou found that he had made it halfway to him in less than 10 seconds. The thing moved like some kind of raptor, or something. The kid must not have suspected the speed inherent in the Eagel, the incoming shots were easy to dodge, all he had to do was shift to the left or to the right. 10 seconds to target. It was time for something tricky, 5 seconds to target. If he was fast he could score all three hits in under 3 seconds. Target acquired.  
Kou put forward his Shield just in time; the Eagel rammed into him at astounding speed, and a hit on the Shield didn't count toward the three hit win. The Gundam did, however, end up on the ground; the Eagel had some kind of massive shock absorber, because it recovered from the blow in no time at all. Kou tried to collect himself, but found the Eagel had pulled out come kind of Drill. The thing came in fast, Kou tried to beat it off with his Shield, but found it had been shattered by the initial ram. One hit count against him; Kou fired his Vulcans to drive Corin away, Corin fell back into the wrecked colony.  
That did not go as planned. The kid was more talented then Corin gave him credit for. The Beam Rifle would have to do for now, hide in some shadows, and wait for the Gundam to come. This place he was in must have had some wild party.  
Kou moved in slowly, he had to be very careful. The shadows would be the best place to hide, and there were plenty of those in here. Something was reflecting light in here from outside, it was a piece of his broken shield. It neatly pointed out a piece of red metal, the Eagel. Kou fired his weapon, but found the thing had leaped into the air before his shot could make contact. A Beam Rifle shot from the Eagel made contact, making the match 0-2 against him.  
Corin had this in the bag, the bag of fish heads. He followed his Shot with another one, but the kid dodged it! He transformed into his ramming mode and charged the Gundam, but the "solid" ground underneath him gave way and his foot was trapped. He tried to move, but it was really stuck.  
Kou would not let this opportunity pass him by; one, two shots snapped off, and it was tied 2-2. Corin got an idea; the two shots had loosened him somewhat but not nearly enough. He used his Drill and his Suit's Tail to free himself, just before the third shot rang by where he had been only a second before.  
Kou was surprised at his opponent's quickly gained freedom. He fired at the thing in hopes of scoring the final point, but even in close quarters the thing was too fast. It turned into that Ramming mode again, and moved in for its kill. Kou used his boosters to jump up in hopes of avoiding the hit, but as the Eagel went past, its tail grabbed him by his left leg, and slammed him into the ground. Point and Click, Kou lost 2-3. 


	14. Match 13

Match 13: Setting Side 4 Space Outside The Cruiser Space Ark 7:20 p.m.  
Leahlee – "Seabook, incoming mobile suit! Launch immediately." Seabook – "Man this new thing is fast, wicked fast. Seabook, launching!" Announcer – "Combatants ready? Fight!" Zechs – 'Sensors indicate this thing uses an extraordinary amount of Beam Weapons. I have to be careful; the Tallgeese can't take many hits from Beam Weapons.' Seabook launched from the Space Ark and went forward to intercept the unknown Mobile Suit. Initial scans indicated that it weighed nearly half what the F-91 did. Something that large weighs that little, it didn't make any sense. It opened fire; yep, this one is indeed a hostile. But that Main Cannon of his looked too bulky for any practical purpose in combat, what a poor weapon choice.  
The thing was faster then Zechs thought. It was only half as fast as the Tallgeese, but that is nothing to sneeze at. It was time to show this guy what true high-speed combat is all about. The Vernia Engines were properly warmed up, so Zechs commenced his true assault. Every shot he fired off was some how caught by some kind of Beam Shield. It was simple enough to evade the return fire, but Zechs could make no progress, if he could inflict no damage.  
Seabook was impressed at his enemy's ability to evade his attacks, but was also annoyed. The Bio-Computer was starting to enter its full effectiveness, and Seabook was ready to move in. The system allowed him to get all the sensor data and advice on tactics fed into his brain. The thing was still somewhat uncomfortable though. He could plan how this Tallgeese would move, and target him accordingly. Yet, the thing could still dodge his attacks, so Seabook decided to move in closer.  
Zechs was on the edge. From what he could tell, the F-91 had a system similar to the Wing Zero. It was moving in, and it looked like it was glowing. Burning off a trail of "afterimages" Zechs could barely tell where the real one was. He fired at one he thought to be the Gundam, but missed. He took evasive action, as the F-91 came in with its Beam Saber.  
Seabook – "You're good." Zechs – "And you have a tricky mobile suit. I have not had this much trouble in a battle for quite some time. Let's do this close range, neither one of us has made any progress with long range weapons." The Tallgeese ejected its Dobergun.

Seabook – "That's fine by me."

Seabook threw away his VSBR's and pulled out his Beam Saber. A few moments later he regretted his decision. This Zechs was a master of close range combat; he must have had a lot of practice. Seabook had to do something; he pulled out his 2nd Beam Saber and made progress in the fight.  
Zechs was very impressed with his opponent's ability with two Beam Sabers; but he knew how to fight off multiple attacks, although at that time he was in the Epyon. Zechs had to rely on the Tallgeese; it had seen him through some impossible battles. He threw away his shield, and pulled out his 2nd Beam Saber as well.  
Beam Saber against Beam Saber, Man against Man, both pilots helped by their respective Suit's computers. As time wore on, however, the Bio-Computer was overheating too much. He had burned too many layers of Armor off; as many times as the afterimage tricked Zechs, he still couldn't gain the advantage. It was now 9:00, and both pilots were tired.  
In the final melee, Zechs got an idea. He turned one of his Right Beam Saber on and off in rapid secession; he lost his right arm, but not before he put the Beam Saber in F-91's head. 


	15. Match 14

Match 14: Setting Neo-Tokyo's Giant Gundam Fight Match Ring 11:30 a.m.  
Announcer – "This is a private fight between the members of the Shuffle Alliance. Only one fighter will advance to the next round of the tournament. The rules from the Survival Eleven period apply, with the exception that this is a Free-For-All between 5 pilots. Gundam Fight all Set. Ready… Go!" A large hexagon-shaped ring surrounded by an energy field to prevent escape and damage to the spectators. Just as the fighters were about to engage one another, the center of the ring exploded and out of a crater came Gundam Heads and Death… uh… Dark Army Soldiers. This was no Gundam Fight Match; it was some kind of trap!

Domon – "Where did those things come from!" Argo – "I don't know, but that seems like a question for after we defeat them."

Sai Sici began by liberating several Gundam Heads from their necks. Chibodee found it to be quite the sport to shoot them with his Magnum Pistols. George defended him self with some help from his Rose Bits, but the things came into the ring in a constant stream.

George – "Is there no end to these numbers?"

It had only been a few minutes, but the ring was already cluttered with the remains of dozens of Heads, and at least 50 D.A. Suits. Sai Sici was catching his breath, when all of a sudden a Gundam Head exploded out from underneath him; in a flash of light the Head was gone, along with the Dragon Gundam.

Domon – "Sai Sici!" George – "Turn the Shield Barrier off before we are all scrap metal!"

Outside the ring Rain Mikamura scrambled to get the Shields offline, but the controls were frozen!

Rain – "The controls aren't responding Domon, I can't!"

George, who had tried to keep his head in this tense situation, was being overrun by the D.A. Suits; his Rose Bits had been systematically taken out, while he was distracted in close quarters. Argo saw the predicament George was in and decided to help out his friend.

Argo – "Gaia Crusher!"

Argo's ultimate attack roared in the stadium, creating the needed break George needed. Chibodee, deciding to follow Argo's lead decided to use his skills as well.

Chibodee – "Machine Gun Punch!'

Once again, mass numbers of the one off Suits were taken out. The effort was straining Chibodee though, as his techniques are meant for one opponent rather than multiple ones. He reloaded his Magnums and continued to attack the next wave of troops.  
Domon had no idea who had gotten their hands on these Suits, but he knew that he would be the one to take them off their owner's hands. The Gundam Heads sprouted up again, providing excellent cover fire for the D.A.  
Domon – "Is Master behind this, or is it Kyoji? Whoever it is, I won't be defeated! Aaaaagh! Shining Finger!" Down went two more Gundam Heads, but the D.A. provided them with excellent cover fire as well. The Shining Gundam was smashed, and Domon passed out.

Chibodee – "Domon!" Argo – "Don't Chibodee. Our main concern is to watch ourselves now, besides Domon isn't finished in this fight. Graviton Hammer!"

Argo pulled out his melee weapon and tore through the legions of Suits surrounding him. George was once again in a tight spot, but pressure had also mounted against Argo. He made some headroom with his Vulcans, but before he could summon another Gaia Crusher, a D.A. Soldier grabbed him by the ankles, and pulled him down.  
George was out of Ammo, his Rose Bits were all gone, and his Chevalier Saber was out of energy. He did not quit, for a knight does not surrender in the face of a superior enemy. He stabbed at an oncoming enemy; but he over lunged, and took a direct hit to his engines. George could not stop the weight of countless D.A. soldiers piling on him. The Rose Gundam was crushed by the sheer load put upon it.  
Chibodee saw that both Rose and Bolt were in serious trouble, but he could only help one of them. Argo was still fighting, but it looked like George was a goner. Chibodee had always liked lost causes, so he went to help George.

D.A. soldiers flew through the air in response to the powerful attack; Chibodee knelt by the side of Rose Gundam, and with as much speed as he could manage got George out of its cockpit and into the Maxter. He figured he would boast of his bravery later, now was no time for heroics, now was time for survival. Just as his systems came back online, he found that he had been surrounded by Gundam Heads! Chibodee tired to escape, but was decimated by several thunderous blasts.

Argo – "Were this a normal match, I would have won by now. Come on Domon, wake up already! I can't very well fight the whole Death… um… Dark Army by myself." Domon – "What happened? Argo, where are the others?  
Argo – "Look around you Domon, we are the only ones left; that is if you don't count the Gundam Heads and Dark Army's host." Domon – "Stand back Argo they're mine. Sekiha Tenkyoken!"

Domon's ultimate attack rang through the stadium, wiping out any remaining traces of the Dark Army.

Ulube – "Impressive work, Domon Kasshu." Domon – "Ulube? How did you get here?  
Ulube – "Now is not the time for questions, when I heard of this match I just had to involve myself with it. I'm afraid I can't allow weaklings like you to advance any farther."

Ulube rose out of the center of the ring in the Devil Gundam, yeah that's right Devil Gundam, I'm tired of saying Dark Gundam. Argo and Domon, weakened by the battle were too weak to evade the Devil Fingers that destroyed their respective Gundams. Ulube – "Although a woman is best suited to pilot this thing, I think I do well enough in it. Now, considering all the fighters are down, I propose that I be the one to advance. I do hope that there are no objections." Announcer – "I'm checking with the rules; the rules say it's okay. Good luck, you'll need it." 


	16. Match 15

Match 15: Setting Great Canyon 10:45 p.m.  
Ramba – "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one to favor the Gouf." Norris – "I am a respecter of your work 'Blue Giant,' but this is no normal Gouf." Announcer – "Whoever is the first one to disable or destroy their opponent will win. If you are out for the 10 count, you lose. Ready… Fight!"

There was a gap separating the two, below them lay the colossal Colorado River and above was the expansive twilight of Arizona.  
Ramba Rahl was indeed curious about the capabilities of this new model Gouf. He had heard that a Custom job had been in the works, but that was all he knew.

Ramba – "Well, shall we begin?  
Norris – "Gladly."

The jump jets were sufficient to get to the other side of the Canyon; Norris knew this would be the hardest battle he had ever been in. Landing on the other side, he saw Ramba standing not 30 meters away, accepting of any challenge to come his way. Norris decided to start this thing off. He raised his Machine Gatling and opened fire.  
Ramba was impressed by the firepower the Gouf Custom possessed; that Gatling almost seemed like overkill. He dodged behind a rock pillar, and decided to flank Packard. Coming out from the other side, he saw that Packard had followed his movements; so, Ramba had to continue dodging.

Ramba – "Aaah, who am I kidding? Being on defense is not my style."

Ramba extended his Heat Rod and whipped at Packard, he missed the Gatling, but he put his opponent on edge. He followed that up by firing his Left Hand Machine Guns, and succeeded in pushing Packard back.

Norris – "Darn thing is weighing me down."

Norris ejected his Machine Gatling, and commenced attack with his Shield Gatling Cannons. Neither he nor Rahl were able to gain an edge over the other; running between rock columns, sporadic firing, and the occasional Heat Rod whipping through the night air.  
Ramba – 'What, I'm out of ammo? Time to move in closer.' Norris – 'He's better than I thought; this is no time to go soft, I have to attack.'

Norris continued to move cautiously, his scanners had been screwed up during Ramba's continuous attacks. He had to rely on his intuition as a soldier, and his skills as a pilot.

Ramba – "Got you!"

Norris turned around to find Ramba behind him, his Heat Sword slicing through a rock formation that came down on Norris' Suit. Norris managed to dodge, bot found a Heat Rod wrapped around his Suit.

Norris – "Oh, no you don't!"

Before the waves of energy from Ramba's Gouf came, Norris managed to fire his own Heat Rod at Rahl; the two were both shorted out by massive electric surges from the other Mobile Suit. Both pilots scrambled to fix their Mobile Suits before ten counts, but the energy flows had melted their motherboards.  
Announcer – "8… 9… 10! This fight is a Double Knock Out! Neither one will advance." 


	17. Match 16

Match 16: Setting Odessa Mining Base Docks 8:50 a.m.  
M'Quve – "I've always hated independent units. No coordination with other units and all that. I'll have to teach you a lesson.  
Mikhail – "So, you want to play with 'Mischa' eh? Bring it on!" Announcer – "Fighters ready? Okay 3, 2, 1 let's jam!" M'Quve – "I'll put you in your place Ensign."

No Char to be annoyed by, no Kycilia to impress; this is all about M'Quve now. He activated his Beam Sword and remembered the sound of pure crystal ringing in his ears. This battle would be his.  
It was not even a question in Mikhail's mind that the Beam Sword would be a problem, but the Hy-Gogg could handle any problem. He started by jumping into the water, an amphibious suit had the obvious advantage in this location. He intended to show that one is not judged by their rank, but by their piloting ability.  
That blasted thing was in the water! Why couldn't it have stayed still and allowed itself to be torn to pieces. Still, M'Quve was not one to lose his cool; if this was the way the Ensign wanted to play, then he would let the fool play. Besides, the Gyan had many surprises within its Shield.  
Mikhail found an opening in the docks; he surfaced and found himself inside of a hanger. "I think it is time to have a little fun with the Colonel' thought Mikhail. He fired the Missile Pod he had on his right arm; he needed to free up one of them anyway. The hanger he had targeted blew up in a massive conflagration. 'Let that play with M'Quve's head.' M'Quve's trap was finally in place, that explosion earlier must have been for show. He had placed most of his Mines, so all he needed to do was figure out how to get the Hy-Gogg over here. Unexpectedly another Missile came out of nowhere; the thing screamed in and detonated one of the Mines.

M'Quve – 'Where is he? I'll kill him!" Mikhail – "Looking for me Colonel!"

M'Quve looked around to find the blue suit moving under the power of its engines, flying in just below sensors, but not visuals. It closed the distance fast, M'Quve stabbed with his Beam Sword, but missed! He was grabbed by the Hy-Gogg's Right Talon, and brought to the ground. Before a Beam Cannon shot came out though, M'Quve managed to free himself and move to a less precarious position. He opened fire with his Shield Missiles, but once again missed the thing.

M'Quve – "Quit moving around, stay put!" Mikhail – "No offense sir, but I won't follow that order."

Mikhail was rocked by a mysterious explosion; he cursed himself for not seeing the Mine. The Gyan came in with its rapid, if awkward, side steps, and stabbed into the Hy-Gogg. Mikhail was out of options, he fired his Head Torpedoes at the Gyan, and M'Quve was thrown off of the Hy-Gogg. Following up the attack, Mikhail fired his high-penetration Beam Cannon at the Gyan's Shield, resulting in an explosion that finished off M'Quve's Suit.

M'Quve – "How did I lose? You are so demoted!" Mikhail – "Yeah, whatever. It's your own fault, you made me play rough." 


	18. Wild Card Match

Wild Card Match Players:  
The Black Tri-Stars (Gaia, Ortega, and Mash) all in MS-09 Doms Versus The Frost Brothers (Shagia and Olba) in NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago and NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron (Respectively)  
Wild Card Match: Setting Forest in Eastern Europe 9:25 p.m.  
Announcer – "To fill in the vacancy created by Match 15's Double knock out, this Wild Card Match will determine who will fill the hole created. Any members of your Mobile Suit team to be eliminated will not advance to the next round, which is why each team has more than one member. Teams ready… Fight!" Gaia – "Ortega, Mash. Stay with me on this one boys. We stand together, we fall together. Let's move out!" Shagia – 'Olba forget about the comm. system, we'll show them what true Newtypes can do!' Olba – 'That's just fine by me; these guys don't look that tough, this will be easy.'

The sparse forested area did not provide much cover for either team, so a game of hide-and-seek was out of the question. The Black Tri-Stars moved in formation, gliding across the ground with polished speed. Occasional fire from the Frost Brothers could not even scratch the calm and collected Ace Team.

Shagia – 'These things are fast, I can't make any hits on them!' Olba – 'Don't let them get to you; they're playing some kind of mind game.'

Shagia was tired of missing though; he powered up his Megasonic Cannon, extended his Claw Arms to absorb the shock, took aim, and fired.

Gaia – "Scatter formation, now!"

The energy blast rang through the forest; when the glare from the shot died down, Shagia was once again irritated at his enemy's stubborn refusal to die. He moved in close, telling his brother through their Telepathic Link to circle around and get them from behind. Olba transformed into Cruising Mode, and pulled away to find the proper angle of attack. Shagia pulled out his Beam Saber pulled out and his Strike Claw ready to attack the oncoming Suits.

Gaia – "All right boys, it's time. Jet-Stream Attack now!"

Shagia saw the suits come in; he launched his Strike Claw, but out of nowhere his sensors were flooded by a brilliant light. Total Visual System failure, the Virsago was blind. Olba could only watch in horror as his brother was first blinded, then slashed by a Heat Sword, then finished off by a Bazooka. He tired to feed Shagia the images he needed to survive the attack, but it did not help. The Link that had been there for so long was now gone, his brother was dead.

Gaia – "One more to go. Mash, Ortega, we're moving in for the kill."

Olba didn't want to land; he knew what little advantage would be found in the air. He fired his Scissor Beam Cannons, his Nose Beam Cannons, but nothing could touch these hover capable Mobile Suits. The all encompassing flash once again blazed in the gloomy night; Olba fired and slashed frantically in the blinding radiance, but he met a Heat Sword through his cockpit.

Gaia – "Good work boys. Nobody can stop the Black Tri-Stars, 'cause we're better than that there Char. Three on one next round, that'll be a piece of cake." 


	19. Round 2

Our fighters have survived the "harmless" First Round, now we move into the Second. Be prepared for bouts of insanity, upgraded suits (Compared to Round 1), and hot tempers. If you think you know who the good guys are, guess again. Enjoy.

Gundam Final Tournament: Round Two

1. Amuro Ray in RX-93 Nu Gundam Versus Garrod Ran in GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X

2. Loran Cehack in WD-M01/System-A99 Turn-A Gundam Versus Camille Vidan in MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam

3. Quatre Winner in XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Versus Gym Ghingham in Concept-X6-1-2 Turn-X Gundam

4. Gyunei Guss in MSN-03 Jagd Doga Versus Treize Khushrenada in OZ-00MS Tallgeese II

5. Char Aznable in MSN-04 Sazabi Versus Anavel Gato in AMA-X2 Neue Ziel

6. Puru Two in NZ-000 Quin Mantha Versus Corin Nander TAF-M9 Eagel

7. Zechs Merquise in OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III Versus Ulube Ishikawa in JDG-00X Devil Gundam (Final Incarnation)

8. Round 1 Match 16 Winner Versus The Wild Card Match Winners Mikhail Kaminsky in MS-18E Kämpfer Versus The Black Tri-Stars (Gaia, Ortega, and Mash) in MS-09 Doms

9. Exhibition Bout Kelly Layzner in MA-06 Val Varo Versus Karozo Ronah in XMA-01 Rafflesia

Note: you can see images of these suits on gundam. or in the Mecha Section of 


	20. Match 1

Match 1: Setting After War Lunar Super-Microwave Power Station 7:00 a.m.  
Announcer – "Welcome to the Second Round of the Tournament. This Round is different from the previous one, in that there are no rules (regarding combat that is, the tournament is still governed by rules of progression and what have you). Kill or be killed, fire or be fired upon, and stuff like that. Now that the anarchy is in order, let's start the 2nd Round. Ready… Fight!" Amuro – 'Luna certainly has changed since last I visited it.' Garrod – 'Is that my target? Tiffa told me I would face a force far beyond anything I have fought against before; and my instincts seem to be agreeing with her.' Amuro – 'Well, he's not a Newtype; still, that is no reason to take this lightly.'

Amuro decided to check what impressions this place was giving off; he was not even using his full Newtype perceptions, and he was screaming in pain. Never before had he received such impressions of such death and pain. He knew that before any longer, he would pass out from the experience, so he deactivated the T-Frame. 'It almost seems as though someone wanted me to fight like this.' thought Amuro, 'I guess it will at least make the fight equal.' He then deactivated and discarded the Fin Funnels.  
Garrod turned off his comm. system after hearing the screams of pure pain coming from the other Gundam. Even though they were supposed to be killing one another, Garrod couldn't help but feel empathy for the man in there. When the screams faded and those huge devices on the Nu Gundam fell of, Garrod figured it was the proper time to begin fighting.  
That Gundam X could really move; Amuro had a headache, but if he had continued using the T-Frame it would have been lethal. His opponent was starting right off the bat with his Beam Sword, something which seemed impetuous to Amuro. He answered the advance by pulling his own Beam Saber in kind. The two Gundams locked in a deadly struggle, traded blow for blow; their Sabers shone with lethal intent in the dark passageways.  
Garrod did not think he was gaining much ground, the Nu Gundam was bigger and stronger then his own Double X. His opponent was a master of Mobile Suit combat, with skills beyond his own. Yet, this Amuro was still only human, and capable of making mistakes. Garrod managed to score a hit on the Nu Gundam's left arm, which resulted in a minor explosion. It was at this time that Garrod knew he could win; as long as he didn't give up he could wear down Amuro.  
It was clear to Amuro that the fight was not going in his favor. Double X was faster, lighter on its feet, and more heavily armed. Amuro had lost one of his Beam Sabers along with his left arm's functions. He had never thought that his performance would suffer this much just by lacking his Newtype powers. He had once fought without them, or had he used them then and not been aware of it? For good or bad, Amuro decided that winning this fight to find what lay beyond was more important than a headache and pain. Putting all his force into it he screamed, 'Funnels go!' Garrod heard the words come out of nowhere, quite unsettling. Then in rushed the equipment Nu Gundam had dropped at the start of the fight came after him. Each one flew as if by its own accord, and fired a Particle Cannon with deadly accuracy. 'I guess this fight won't be as easy as I thought.' He tried firing at the things, but targeting and hitting small fast objects is harder then one thinks. In the middle of all this, Garrod noticed that the Nu Gundam was not moving. He took a hit from one of the Funnels to his shield, fired his Buster Rifle, and managed to get one of the things!  
Amuro was in agony, it was all he could do to control the Funnels. Garrod must have seen this, because he was now firing that Beam Rifle of his at the Nu Gundam. Amuro tried to focus, but he could not keep it together; he could not continue fighting the voices, so he submitted. The voices rushed him, filling him with the blind wrath of billions. Time seemed to slow down; the Energy Wave came in, but the Funnels came faster. They formed a pyramid-shaped Energy Shield around the Nu-Gundam, preventing any damage. He could see the fear in Garrod's heart, the surprise in his eyes, the soul filled with unconditional horror. Amuro fired his Beam Rifle with more confidence then he ever had before. In ordinary circumstances, it would have been a difficult shot; the Double X was trying to avoid the attack it knew was coming, its center torso somehow seemed to some closer, the shot went straight through the cockpit and the pilot. Amuro considered if this was the true power of a Newtype. Amuro now understood; he was unstoppable… unbeatable… without equal… no, he was invincible. 


	21. Match 2

Match 2: Setting The Slopes of Mount Kilimanjaro 1:50 a.m.  
Camille – "No, not here; anywhere but here. Four… Four… FOUR!"

Loran – 'Why is he acting like that? Perhaps he has memories of this place he would rather forget. If so, why are we being forced to do battle here?'

Announcer – "I repeat; anything goes. You will fight or you will be eliminated from the tournament. All set? Ready… Fight!" Loran didn't know how he would be able to attack an opponent in such a condition. Over the comm. system he could hear crying. 'I'll make it quick,' Loran decided. 'A quick shot to the head would take the Zeta out and allow the pilot to mourn in peace.' Loran raised his Beam Rifle.  
Camille was indeed crying. The memory of Four dying in his arms was the only image in his mind's eye. He was then seized by a sense of distress; it was as though he was being forced to think of her death. He could not think properly, her fading breath playing over and over. Something was wrong; he wasn't moving, he couldn't move! 'Get up Camille; get up now or all is lost!' He fought with all his being to come into control of his senses; he then decided to use the pain of Four's death as the motivation to do just that. He came in focus just in time to see a Beam Shot coming right at Zeta's head! That voice, that woman's voice; where had it come from?  
Loran fired his Beam Rifle, the shot flew through the cold, snow filled night. Unexpectedly, the Zeta came to life, and fired its Beam Rifle in response. The two Beams came together and resulted in a massive explosion. Loran must have been knocked back a good 100 meters. Given his opponent's options, that was the best choice; still, that was an excellent shot on Zeta's part. This would not be like the "fight" against the ZZ.  
Camille rebounded from the explosion by taking into the air; with the mobility of his Wave Rider mode, and these conditions, there was no way for the Turn-A to spot him coming. Something was working against him, something beyond this "Gundam Tournament." He had nearly lost it back there; he could barely fight the visions that had all but taken over him. It scared Camille to think of what would have happened if he had given in. But those were things to consider another time; right now he had to win this fight.  
Loran spotted the Zeta Gundam flying around like some kind of a bird. Firing at it at this range in these conditions, however, would not be ideal. He had to alter the terms of this fight; otherwise, he would be prey to the Zeta. He had loaded several kinds of Missiles into his Chest Silos; those would be satisfactory to deal with the airborne Gundam.  
Camille tried to look for the Turn-A, but because he could not use his Newtype intuition, he was as good as blind in this weather. An unexpected blast shook the night air; Camille guessed that his opponent had pinpointed him. No choice now, he had to land. There it was standing before him, that mustache seemed to mock Camille. Another Missile came his way, even though Camille managed to dodge it a massive explosion followed; the Zeta was once again tossed like a rag doll.  
Loran knew that this would be his only chance; he pulled out his Beam Saber and rushed the Zeta Gundam with everything the Turn-A had. It was lying on the snow covered ground, the melted water turning into ice. The Beam Saber burning with his need to win this fight, Loran thrust it towards the still body of the Zeta.  
Camille had no time to dodge, he instead counterthrust with his Shield; doing so prevented any serious damaged by shortening the distance the Beam Saber could penetrate his armor. This was no time to be sloppy; he pulled out his own Beam Saber in kind and went forward to meet his welcoming adversary.  
The two locked together in the melee, there was no need for words. The blizzard increased and so did the heat of the battle, two individual Beam Sabers blazing with their rugged determination, flashing with cool fury.  
Camille saw his chance, even though the Turn-A was a superior machine; it was still controlled by a pilot, a tired human pilot. He pretended to stumble, saw his opponents thrust, quickly activated his hover engines, curved to avoid the attack and severed the Turn-A's head.

Camille – "Something tells me that trouble is in the air, who will I fight next? And why does my head feel like it wants to explode when I use my Newtype perceptions? Oh no… Amuro."


	22. Match 3

Setting: Surface of Luna II 12:40 p.m.  
Gym – "I don't have time to play with children again, just quit now and save yourself some pain. Otherwise I promise a slow death" Quatre – 'I mastered this Zero System once before, I hope I can again for my opponent's sake. Here goes, Zero activate!' Announcer – "It really doesn't matter what I say does it? All you want me to do is tell them to Fight. I see your ways, what about me; I'm a person too… well… Fight!"

Considering how the last fight went, Gym decided to make this one very fast. Nothing fancy, the Turn-X was already at full power so it was time to unleash his attack; all he had to do was wait for the right moment. He let loose his three Left Arm Remote Units to put his opponent on edge. The thing was just standing there it only dodged enough to evade the attack, but it remained relatively still. He called his Units back, maybe this would be a stare down.  
Quatre saw his enemy before him, it was an image clearer then if he had used his own eyes. The Zero System allowed him to predict anything that might take its course in the battle. A 'Shining Finger' attack and something that looked like Butterfly Wings. Those Remote Controlled Units shouldn't pose much of a problem. He split his Twin Buster Rifle into two parts; this fight would be over very fast.

Gym – "Don't think you can scare me with those two peashooters, this Turn-X has more power then you can imagine." Quatre – 'He's right, the Turn-X is powerful; but let's just see how well he can use it.'

'I guess this one isn't much of a talker; that's fine by me though.' Gym thought. He fired his Beam Cannons while rushing the Zero, putting it on edge finally. He released some of his R.C. units and fired at the Zero from four different angles. His opponent could barely dodge everything, those engines on his back, however, were quite annoying. Suddenly Gym got an idea.

Gym – "Shining Finger!"

Quatre knew the attack would come; still, the force of the Shining Fingers was slightly greater then he had anticipated. He fired his Machine Guns to divert the Turn-X, but it was not enough; the Shining Finger attack came in and grabbed his head.  
Gym had the Zero at his mercy; too bad mercy was not one of his strong points. He fired his R.C. Units and took out the Vernier Engines of the Zero, and then forced the thing to the ground.

Gym – "What kind of fighter are you? This is pathetic, you gave up too easily."

Quatre had him now. He reached around and grabbed the Turn-X with his left arm locking it into place with his Shield; his right hand he placed over the opening to the Turn-X's cockpit. Quatre set an auto function to remote and ejected form the Zero. The Turn-X fought to free itself form the Zero's death grip, but could not. Quatre was a good distance from the two suits, so he pulled out the remote, and activated the Zero's self destruct. From there it was a simple matter of going to the debris, and putting a bullet in Gym's head. 


	23. Match 4

Setting: Space Outside the Space Fortress Barge 4:30 p.m.  
Gyunei – "Char! Where are you Char?" Treize – 'What rage. Perhaps it was folly to leave the Epyon.' Announcer – "Well… chicks don't dig losers. That alone should be incentive enough to win this match. Ready… Fight!"

Treize – 'It is a shame that I am the only one who chooses to fight like this.'

The Tallgeese II discard's its Dobergun. At the same moment, however, Treize activates the Heat Whip; a memento from the Epyon.

Gyunei had been told that this fight would be easy; a mere human against a Newtype. Still, that Whip looked nasty. Everything had been so much easier since he had surrendered to the voices he had once thought would destroy him; he had become invincible.

Treize saw the Jagd Doga rush towards him; those devices it kept on its shoulders were being released as well. The Tallgeese would alloy Treize to see a way through the ordeal, but that way might very well be fatal. The attacks came without warning; six different remote weapons, six different directions. This Gyunei had unprecedented clarity of thought.

Gyunei – "Thank you." Treize – "What are you talking about?"

Gyunei indeed answered Treize; the Funnels had found their target. In a distinct explosion, the Tallgeese lost one of its Vernier Engines.

Treize – 'That was most unwelcome.' Gyunei – "Face it; you don't have the skills to defeat me Oldtype." Treize – "My body may be 'held down' by gravity, but I find that it augments my strength." The Tallgeese II pulled out its Beam Saber, and without activating it began to beat it against its Shield. 'Come on; show me the power of a Newtype. Or are you afraid?'

Gyunei was not about to entertain this madman's challenge. 'The Funnels are more than enough to finish off this wounded fool.'

The Funnels came in; not what Treize had wanted, but the Tallgeese had a certain eminence to uphold. With one Engine gone, however, the Tallgeese moved quite inelegantly. Yet, it but served to make it tasking for Gyunei to lock on. In an abrupt spell of vivacity, the Heat Rod flared through the barren void to consume all of Gyunei's Funnels.

Gyunei – 'No, this is not the way it was supposed to go.' Treize – "Never has a stratagem endured beyond the initial engagement." Gyunei – "What's that supposed to mean?" Treize – "That victory is now without your grasp… err… You are defeated."

Gyunei could no longer stand the banter. He was in a blind frenzy; he pulled out his Two Beam Sabers to cut the Tallgeese II in half. He could still win, he saw his triumph. The last thing he saw was a Beam Saber coming through his Cockpit. His last thought was about how he had been betrayed. All the lies had led him to his end, to his death.

Treize – "Lady Une, please prepare a 21 gun salute to this fallen soldier. He fought splendidly, and we will honor his memory. This Tournament is exceedingly ignominious." 


	24. Match 5

Setting: Outside Thorn Garden Base in Side 1 Shoal Zone 8:40 a.m.  
Char – "So, you're Gato. Your reputation precedes you 'Nightmare.'" Gato – "I can say the same thing of you 'Red Comet.'" Announcer – "Oh great, why do they always send me the losers." Char and Gato – "LOSERS!" Announcer – "Well now look at the time; I think we need get this thing going… Fight!"

This was no time to be cocky. Although Mobile Armors have a history of being death to Mobile Suits, the Gundam had a reputation of destroying them. Couple that with the fact that Char is on equal terms with the Gundam, and this would prove itself to be a brutal match.  
'An I-Field Generator? This could prove quite infuriating.' Thought Char. 'If I take it our, I can make some progress.' Char then decided to get this fight going; before the giant did. The Funnels would do no good; so Char had to get in close with his Beam Sabers. Yet, how does one attack a colossus with the weapons of a human?  
Gato could not allow Char to get in close. He pulled back with the Neue Ziel, and fired his Beam Cannons at Char. Char evaded them easily enough; so Gato choose to try another tactic.  
Char was not making progress; his best efforts were not enough to catch up to Gato. Something troubled him. A feeling of unease overcame him; he vomited. 'Lalah, please show me how… thank you.' Gato once again saw his enemy; he saw through the masks, through the shroud of bravery, into the shadow of death, Gato's death.  
Char – 'Funnels go.'

It was time to begin the attack, Gato launched his full complement of Missiles at the Sazabi; an overwhelming force that nothing could withstand. But, a large explosion came form behind the Neue Ziel. Gato was rocked by a massive detonation, what had Char done?  
Char had seen the Missiles coming, so he sent the Funnels in to provide scrimmage. The Neue Ziel was reeling; it was time to commence with the end.  
Gato may have lost the initiative with that one; but he would not stand idle and alloy himself to be destroyed. He preferred the vastness of space to this cluttered area, but he could manage well enough. He once again targeted Char, firing a salvo of his Beam Cannons. Char was forced to abandon his charge to avoid the incoming assault. Gato was then party to the Sazabi's Mega Particle Cannon attack. I-Field or not, that was a stumbling block for the Neue Ziel.  
Char may not have damaged his foe there; but it did give Gato something to think about. 'Let's play with his mind.' Char thought. He charged the Neue Ziel, who had recovered by this point. The Beam Cannon shots rang by once more, but Char launched some of his decoys, and slipped out of sight. He did not claim to know every little thought in Gato's head, but he did feel apprehension.  
Char had slipped through his fingers again; Gato searched franticly for the Sazabi, but found only decoys and shadows. Proximity Alert! The Sazabi came out from behind an asteroid and lodged a Beam Saber right in the center of one of Gato's I-Field Generators. With astounding speed it then threw a Beam Tomahawk at another Generator, and slashed another in less than 4 seconds.  
Char had him; that I-Field would collapse with only 1 of 4 Generators working. Gato was no easy prey though. Gato sent in his Wire Arms after Char; Char had to block one with his Shield, and had to quickly flee when it fired a Beam Cannon. The other Arm wielded a Beam Saber Blade, and rushed at the Sazabi.  
This fight was over. Char dodged, so that the Beam Saber Arm lopped off the other Arm, it was easy enough to then blow that Arm off with a Funnel. Gato fired his Beam Cannons, but he could not avoid the Sazabi; the Mega Particle Cannon was an inferno coming for the Neue Ziel. Sure Gato was not hit by the full force of the attack, but it was another ring of Gato's death bell.  
Gato had no other option, the Neue Ziel could still take a great deal of damage, but he would lose at this rate. He set in a course to ram the Sazabi, Char could not survive that.  
'That fool is going to ram me!' Char thought. 'He doesn't know that I have become invincible.' The attack was fast and furious; still, it was simple to dodge and slice through a cockpit. 


	25. Match 6

Setting: Outside of Von Braun City, Luna 6:30 p.m.  
Announcer – "First the losers and now they give me the nut jobs." Corin – "I may be a nut job, but that does not stop me from being a French Sow." Announcer – "Okay… right… ready… Fight!"

Puru – "A red suit, who does this guy think he is, an ace?" Corin – "I am an ace, little girl. And I think it's time to teach you some goldfish… I mean respect."

With that Corin began his sprint towards the Quin Mantha; the head lowered, the back straightened, and the speed increased dramatically. A good taco, I mean ram, would end this match quickly.  
Somebody doesn't know much about physics.' Puru thought. The Eagel was indeed fast and powerful, but the Quin Mantha had leverage and strength. Puru braced herself for the impact, putting her suit's hands out in front and catching the Eagel in her grip. The collision drove the Quin Mantha back about 10 meters, but now she had the "Ace Pilot" in her clutches.  
This was good, no wait this is the opposite of good, this was herring. Corin was thinking he was pretty much screwed. He could not transform back into his MS mode, and he was at her deluge, no wait, that's mercy.

Corin – "You may think you have me, but you'll find that all you really have is an immense load of radish toupees!"

Puru had never heard anything so nonsensical in her short life. Was this guy really a pilot, or an escapee from a cuckoo's nest? She didn't really notice it, but her grip had let up upon pondering this.  
Corin managed to force his way free from the clench he was in. 'No more playing with this girl.' He thought. He did a scan of her suit, finding it was protected by some kind of Energy Field. 'On second thought, I never liked things to be boring.' Corin contemplated as he pulled out his Drill.

Puru – 'That weasel isn't about to get away from me.' "Funnels Go!"

As soon as Puru said this her head felt like a volcano ready to burst. Her Funnels wavered in the air, and fell to the ground.  
Corin could only wonder what was happening with his opponent. 'Must be some kind of Gnome taking his candy.' He pondered. Anyway, he wouldn't let this opportunity pass him by; he ran over to the Quin Mantha and planted his Drill into the source of the Energy Field. The sparks created by his probe were quite lovely.  
Puru had barely enough conscious thought to realize what Corin was doing. With all her willpower she fought the pains in her head, and managed to raise some of the Funnels to attack.  
Corin received a direct hit in his main engine drive, 'Curse that girl.' He reflected. He then pounded away on the cockpit; this was a race between him and her. Could he get to her, before she got to him? All of a sudden though, the Quin Mantha shut down. Corin won.  
Puru was sitting in her cockpit in a fetal position rocking back and forth. She mumbled something about being invincible, and how the universe would never be the same. 


	26. Match 7

Setting: Interior of Neo Japan Space Colony 3:00 a.m.  
Announcer – "Who writes this stuff? It's 3 a.m. for crying out loud! You two fight, I'm going back to bed. Fight!"

Ulube – "You think that pitiful suit of yours can compete with the Devil Gundam?" Zechs – 'Tallgeese, the only reason I came this far is because of you.'

Ulube was in full control; Neo Japan was hard wired with DG Cells and would obey his every command. Still, he was not about to soil his hands by destroying this pitiful Mobile Suit, it's not even a Gundam for crying out loud. 'Grand Master, you deal with it' Zechs had to admit he was anxious when an elevator he was standing on activated and led him down several levels to a massive chamber that held a behemoth of a Mobile Suit. From the look of it, it probably came from 4 components. He didn't even have enough time to do a quick scan before the thing started to attack him. He was confined by space, but he was still capable of dodging Beam Cannons. Then, out of nowhere, a Giant Hand punched him and knocked the Tallgeese III down to the ground.

Zechs – "Not bad, but don't count me out just yet."

Zechs activated his Heat Whip and when the next Hand came in, he sliced it neatly in two.  
'Looks like you have lost the initiative. Guess it's my turn.' Zechs flew at his foe, facing the strange attachment that looked like a ball. It opened up and fired some Beam Cannons at him; Zechs took some minor damage before he put a Beam Saber in the thing's core. Suddenly, he heard something yell over the comm. "Sekiha Tenkyoken!" Zechs saw a massive energy wave rush towards him, he smiled and decided to respond in kind.

Zechs – "Mega Cannon!"

The two energy waves met in a colossal flash; but in the end, the Mega Cannon proved its power that day. All that remained of the Grand master was a pile of melted DG Cells. Zechs went back onto the elevator and went back up to the room he was in at first, leaving his overheated Mega Cannon behind.

Ulube – "I must admit that I am impressed at your work. You might have been able to defeat me, had that Mega Cannon of yours not run out of power. Too bad." Zechs – "I don't have to prove myself to you."

The two came together in a melee of unprecedented power. The Tallgeese didn't trade blows, Zechs made surgical strikes with his Beam Saber but found that what damage he did was repaired almost instantly.

Ulube – "Now you see the power of my Devil Gundam."

Ulube rushed in with his Devil Finger, and managed to get the Tallgeese backed up against a wall. He feigned another attack, but instead summoned a Gundam Head to wrap around the Tallgeese and squeeze.  
Zechs was getting crushed by that crazy looking thing. In a violent wrench, his head smashed against one of his cockpit sides, shattering his silver mask. 'Bad luck for you, Ulube.' Milliardo thought. The Tallgeese fired its Engines to full power, and broke free of the death grip it was in. Milliardo saw Ulube move in with those Devil Fingers; but all he did was laugh as he sliced off the two arms with his Heat Whip, followed by thrusting his Beam Saber into the Devil Gundam's cockpit. 'Sorry Zechs, looks like I'm needed in order to accomplish our goal.' 


	27. Match 8

Setting: Ruins of New York City 10:50 p.m.  
Announcer – "An ace mobile suit team, versus a mobile suit designed to wipe out mobile suit teams; should be interesting. Ready… Fight!" 

The Kämpfer was fully stocked with its assortment of weapons; Mikhail knew that all he really had to do was pick them off, one at a time to win.

Gaia – "Ortega, Mash we're moving in; stick close, but keep your distance. Stay sharp and don't let him intimidate you. Black Tri-Stars, moving out!" Mikhail – 'The pride of the Cyclops Team versus the B.T-S's, let's make this fun.'

The ruins of New York had many a fallen skyscrapers; it was here that Garma Zabi had lost his life. Gaia lad his boys through the maze, to where his sensors indicated the Kämpfer was. It was, perhaps, the most advanced MS Zeon had ever made; but it was still just one man.  
Mikhail had taken a defensive position on top of a building, he knew they were coming; he also knew that he would be screwed if they pulled off their 'Jet Stream Attack.' He activated his hover jets, and went down into the streets as well. 'The Hunt has begun.' he thought.  
Mash was in the rear, as always, and he was getting tired of this game of hide and go seek. Visibility was low, the radar wasn't working, and sonar scans usually led to dead ends. The Kämpfer suddenly appeared in front of them, and led them to, what seemed to be an abandoned sports stadium.

Mikhail – "Okay boys, we going to play here; that alright with you?" Gaia – "Just so long as we get to settle this."

The Kämpfer pulled out both of its Giant Bazookas; if it had a mouth, you would think it was smiling. 'I just thought of something special I can do, I think I'll try it out.' Mikhail reflected.

Gaia – "All right boys, let's make this quick. Jet Steam Attack!"

The Doms swooped and swerved, dodging the shots coming from Mikhail. They arranged themselves to a single line, and at point plank range, Gaia activated his Spraybeam.  
Mikhail had them, at the moment he knew Gaia would give him the Spraybeam; he did an auto restart of his visual scanners. The result was a second lost, and a slight brightness in the surrounding area. Ortega moved in with his Beam Saber; Mikhail dodged that with grace, and then caught an off guard Mash with his Bazookas.  
Gaia's comm. was filled with the sounds of Mash's screams, before they were replaced by static.

Ortega – "Mash! You savage brute!"

Mikhail – "Look who's talking."

Ortega, in a mad rage charged the Kämpfer with his Beam Saber. Mikhail calmly pulled out his Shotguns and blew the feet off of Ortega's Dom; that before he fired a Grenade into Ortega's cockpit.  
Gaia was not about to lose his composure, he would avenge the souls of his comrades. They had gone to eternal happiness, and he would make sure this Mischa enjoyed eternal pain!  
The dance that followed had all the elegance of ice skaters fighting with swords. Beam Saber on Beam Saber, Gaia and Mikhail fought on through the night. Gaia once again decided to use his Spraybeam, and immediately thrust with his Beam Saber at the Kämpfer's cockpit.  
Mikhail dropped to a knee, and thrust upward. A broken head is a small price for victory.


	28. Exhibition Bout

Setting: (L5 Space) Cosmo Babylonia Territory 2:35 p.m.  
Announcer – "This is a battle to determine the greatest giant red Mobile Armor. This could get interesting. Both pilots ready? Set… Fight!" Karozo – "Give up, your OYW MA doesn't stand a chance against the Rafflesia." Kelly – "Now why would someone name their Mobile Armor after a flower; hmm, I wonder." Kelly tightened his gloves; that's right gloves, as in two arms.  
Karozo – "That's it, you die!"

Kelly – 'Let's see how well he does against the Val Varo at 100.'

Karozo had read about this Mobile Armor, it had gone against a Gundam before losing to it. But, he remembered that he had a similar record against Gundams. However, 44 years of technology separated them; this fight would be quick.  
Kelly started moving towards his opponent, doing a scan as he went. He was outmatched in speed, firepower, and overall mobility; it only served to pique his excitement. He opened fire with his Beam Cannons, and scored a direct hit; to his dismay, however, he found that the thing was protected by an I-Field.

Karozo – "Now you see why you cannot win; you should have surrendered."

The Rafflesia powered up its own Beam Cannons and fired in kind; Karozo didn't have to worry about the bothersome task of aiming, his thoughts were instantly transmitted to the firing control, and the shot went out with calculated accuracy.  
The Val Varo received a direct hit to its port side Claw; it would have been his main Power Core had Kelly not seen it coming. There was no way that the Val Varo could win a long distance, so Kelly decided to move in close.

Karozo – 'What an idiot; is he really moving in?'

As the Val Varo approached the Rafflesia, Karozo readied his Melee weapons. Kelly's Right Claw came out and was motioning for a strike; in reply 20 Tentacle Rods came out from the underside of the Rafflesia's 'petals' and lashed out against the Val Varo.  
Kelly retreated from the encounter with desperate resolve. Those things had left a few deep cuts on the Val Varo though.  
Karozo pushed his advantage, as he was not about to let his foe slip away. He fired his Scattering Beam Cannons to put Kelly on edge. For some reason, though, those things never seem to hit their target. 'Why is that?' Karozo thought.  
Kelly decided to gamble everything on a charge; but this was not going to be a foolhardy endeavor. He fired his missiles, which missed, and his Vulcan Guns, which did no damage. Once more those Tentacle Rods came forth, but he ignored those and went after his target.  
Karozo had not foreseen such a foolhardy thing to come form his enemy. While the two giant Mobile Armors were locked together in a furious embrace, Karozo sliced up the Val Varo.

Karozo – "How foolish of you."

Kelly – "Was it really?"

Karozo had no time to ask another question before the Val Varo pulled away at top speed. He pursued it, but before long his scanners indicated three foreign objects on the inside of his "Petals."

Kelly – "Eat Plasma Leaders!"

A massive surge of energy went through the Rafflesia, shutting down all functions. When the cockpit was opened, all that was left of Karozo was a bloody heap of melted circuits and seared flesh. All the mechanical components of Karozo's body certainly didn't help him this time.


	29. Quarterfinals

Gundam Final Tournament: Quarterfinals

1. Amuro Ray in RX-93 Nu Gundam Versus Camille Vidan in MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam

2. Quatre Winner in XXXG-04SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai Versus Treize Khushrenada in OZ-00MS Tallgeese II

3. Char Aznable in MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Versus Corin Nander in TAF-M9 Eagel

4. Milliardo Peacecraft in OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III Versus Mikhail Kaminsky in MS-18E Kämpfer

It is coming to a close; the questions will soon be answered, stay tuned. 


	30. Match 1

Setting: Space Outside Gryps II 1:50 p.m.  
Camille – 'Amuro, what happened to you?'  
Amuro – "Don't you know Camille? I've become invincible." Announcer – "Welcome to the Quarterfinals. I'll keep this short; there are no guarantees for personal safety, there are no rules for combat, and there is no such thing as an easy win. This being said… Fight!"  
Camille – "Amuro-" 

Amuro cut Camille off before he could spout something about the whole thing being wrong; for Amuro was in no mood to entertain the fancies of a little child. He began his assault on the Zeta by sending his Funnels out, although he knew that Camille would be able to dodge those. The odd thing was Camille was not even trying to fight back; Amuro was soon to show him the folly of this.  
Camille didn't want to hurt Amuro; the man was an inspiration to him. Camille's head never stopped hurting, but he now had it under control. He sensed a dark shadow in Amuro, a presence of hatred and anger; this was not the Amuro he knew.

Camille was falling back to the interior of Gryps; Amuro gave chase firing his Beam Rifle to hound Camille's retreat. He no longer saw the Zeta but Camille; Camille was running away, Camille was terrified, Camille was the one with the shadow of death over him. Amuro lost visual track of the Zeta after it passed behind the wreckage of an old Salamis Cruiser. Feeling out with his mind, though, he found his target once more. He sent one of his Dummies out in the opposite direction he was going in; by the time he came around to the other side the Dummy had been hit. Apparently Camille was ready to do battle.

Camille – 'How, how can I fight Amuro? How can I get him to see what has happened to him? Someone, please show me the answer.'

The walls of reality seemed to fade away. Camille was taken to a place he had seen before; it seemed to be the center of some kind of Nebula, a place that existed everywhere at once. There she was, Four Murasame.

Camille – "Four! How? What is this place? What has happened?" Four – "Camille, there has been a great disturbance in the force that binds the Universe together. Someone from this side of the Veil of Life has returned to get his revenge, and in the process has torn the very fabric of space itself. He has taken the minds of the very people who had destroyed him, in order to achieve his perverse revenge. The only help I can give you is protection of your mind. You will no longer be plagued by headaches. It is up to you to save Amuro; without him we are lost. I will see you again, Camille…"

As Four faded away, Camille saw the Nu Gundam and fired at it. No, that was just a Dummy. Where was Amuro, Camille looked within and found that his senses were no longer clouded.

Camille and Amuro – "Got you!"

They both fired their Beam Rifles at each other; the bolts of Pure Energy came together and resulted in a massive explosion that sent the two suits flying.

Amuro – 'This isn't right; has he become invincible as well?" Camille – "This is for your own good Amuro. Amuro, I'm going to stop you."

The Zeta regained itself and transformed into Wave Rider Mode, Camille then flew at the Nu Gundam in an attempt to ram it.  
Amuro knew something was wrong when the controls of the Nu Gundam weren't responding. Something was blocking the T-Frame; Amuro focused all of his power and drove the foreign presence out of his Suit. He then had just enough time to avoid getting impaled by the Nu Gundam; all he took was a glancing hit to his Left Shoulder.  
Camille transformed back into MS Mode after hitting Amuro; he then grabbed Amuro from behind, trapping the Funnels. After that, he did an engine burst that drove the Nu Gundam onto the Outer Hull of Gryps.

Camille – "I'm doing this for your own good Amuro."  
Amuro – "You've gotten better Camille, but you have forgotten that I am unbeatable!"

The Nu Gundam fired its engines in a reverse thrust, and managed to free itself from the Zeta's grip. Amuro landed the Nu Gundam onto the surface of Gryps, and the Zeta did the same. Camille pulled out one of his Beam Guns, and Amuro equipped his Beam Rifle and sent forth his Funnels.  
There were no words between the former friends; they stood in a stare down for 20 minutes, neither one making the first move.

Camille – 'I have to bring Amuro to his senses; the only problem is how can I do it?' Amuro – 'How can he do this against me? He is weak, he is nothing, he is just a mortal.'  
Lalah – (Faintly) 'Amuro…'  
Amuro – "Lalah!"  
Camille – "Now!"

Camille rushed in with the Zeta, firing his Beam Gun at the Funnels; by the time Amuro came to his 'senses' he only had 3 Funnels left.

Amuro – "How dare you use Lalah's memory like that! You'll pay!"  
Camille – 'What?'

Amuro attacked with his Beam Rifle, using his full Newtype powers with the T-Frame he was able to gain the advantage over Camille, who retreated into the interior of Gryps. Amuro gave chase, but not until he had sent his Funnels off in another direction. Turning the corner, however, Amuro found Camille waiting; the Zeta launched its Wrist Wires, catching the Nu Gundam's Right Arm. Camille then moved in and sliced the Arm clean off with his Beam Saber.

Amuro – "Goodbye Camille."

The Funnels flew in with treacherous speed, fired their lethal bolts, and hit the Main Power Core of the Zeta Gundam. Camille had no time, he didn't see them coming. His cockpit controls were damaged, and the manual ejection system was fragged. Death was imminent.

Camille – "Amuro, I know you can hear me. Do you now see the price of your so-called invincibility? Four, I'm coming to join you on the other side. (Weakly) Goodbye… Amuro…"

The Zeta became Camille's fiery tomb.

Amuro – (Softly) "…Camille? Camille! No, no. What have I done? Dear God what have I done? I can't… I didn't… I couldn't. Lalah, help me. Please, Lalah answer me. (Amuro screams)"

Amuro's scream faded and was replaced by crying; Amuro wept until he fell asleep.


	31. Match 2

Setting: After Colony Timeline Siberia Base 6:00 p.m.  
Quatre – 'How troubling, I perceive a cry of pain on the air.' Announcer – "We don't need anything fancy here, just one winner and one loser. Ready… Fight!" 

There were no words exchanged between the two pilots, there were none necessary. Quatre pulled out his Heat Swords, Treize his Beam Saber and Heat Whip. Though the two had no standing quarrels, they had been forced to fight at this familiar location. The night was waxing cold and the sunset brought darkness; when the last shard of the sun fell beneath the horizon they began.  
The Tallgeese came fast with the determination of the man piloting it, its Beam Saber raised and burning with resolve. A flurry of sparks arose when the Blade of Energy met the Blade of Metal.  
Quatre was having difficulty fending off Treize' attacks; the man was a skillful pilot. it was getting very tasking to match him blow for blow. Once Quatre had prided himself for his mastery of the usage of Two Blades simultaneously; yet, Treize was more than matching him with only one. Quatre did a quick spin with the Sandrock in an attempt to catch the Tallgeese off guard; but Treize used an un-ignited Heat Rod to trip up the Sandrock's legs.

Quatre – 'I'll never win at this rate… but can I trust myself with it?'

Quatre brought his Swords up along with his Gundam and made a vertical slash at the Tallgeese, but he missed. The Tallgeese activated its Vernier Engines and landed several hundred meters away. Quatre fired his Machine Gun at Treize and stopped when he realized that no real damage was being done.

Quatre – 'I guess that I have no other choice; ZERO System activate.'

A yellow light permeated through Sandrock's cockpit while images of the future rushed into Quatre's mind. Reaction time and fighting capabilities enhanced, Quatre stood his Gundam up and went forth one more into battle.  
Sandrock fired its Missiles at Tallgeese, who had a harder time dodging them; but that was a distraction attack, for the Sandrock threw one of its Heat Swords at the Tallgeese. Treize was able to block the attack, but at the loss of his Shield. This was to be a fight between the Zero System and the Tallgeese, who would survive?

Quatre – 'I won't be beaten by this System again, never again.'

This time the two were fighting on equal terms, with just one Sword Quatre was matching the movements of Treize. Neither one could make any headway though, they were equally matched. As the night wore on, however, Quatre's Heat Sword bore the marks of the battle; it was ready to break from the stress of the fight against the Beam Saber.

Treize – "I salute your skills Quatre Winner; you are a true Gundam pilot. But your battle is now over."

Treize pulled out his second Beam Saber and pushed even harder against the Sandrock; when Quatre's Heat Sword broke, Treize decapitated the Gundam.

Announcer – "Treize will advance to the next round."  
Treize – 'So, the screaming has finally ceased; that is comforting.'


	32. Match 3

Setting: Side 1, Bunch 30 Colony Interior 9:00 a.m.  
Announcer – "I don't like this place. Make this match quick. Ready… Fight!"  
Char was in no mood for a long fight with this man; he had more important things to get to. He was going with the Hyaku Shiki while the Sazabi was getting repaired. This colony was not helping the problems he was having with his perceptions. 

Corin – "The clown rides the hamster wheel with envy."  
Char – "What?"

On that note Corin went full speed at the gold suit in front of him and rammed it. The impact sent the Hyaku Shiki flying; obviously the pilot had something else on his mind. Corin pulled out his Beam Rifle and started firing, but the shots seemed to reflect of the golden armor.  
'Gotta love that Anti-Beam Coating' Char thought. He stood his Mobile Suit up and equipped his Clay Bazooka.

Char – "I underestimated you, for that I apologize. Now let's do this!"  
Corin – "So, the cheese stands alone. I don't see any ghosts on your shoulder."

Char was fed up with the insane babble; he fired the Bazooka, but Corin ducked behind a building to dodge. Char flew up to fire an angled shot, but he had lost sight of his target.

Char – 'Where did he go?'  
Lalah – "Char…"  
Char – "Lalah!"

Corin had drilled his way into a building after evading Char's attack, his enemy had skills. He still had a sensor lock on the Hyaku Shiki; so he would wait just a little bit longer… now. With a great jump Corin exploded out of the building, and made contact with the H.S. Char responded quickly though, and managed to dodge Corin's Drill. Char fired his Bazooka again, and scored a hit on the Eagel.  
Char was certain that Lalah was trying to contact him, but the response he received was so faint. He was once again facing off with the Eagel. He dropped his Bazooka and pulled out his Beam Saber.

Char – "No tricks will save you Corin, you can't win."  
Corin – "You are right Char, I surrender."

The Eagel drops to a knee and throws down its weapons.

Char – 'This isn't right, what is he up to?'

Corin smiled in his cockpit, Char was fooled again. The Eagel sprung into action and kicked the Hyaku Shiki; with his Tail, Corin grabbed the Bazooka.

Corin – "Die!"

Corin fired the Bazooka at Char, the Shot spread out into dozens of those hard metal spheres that Corin had been hit by. Char's armor had some lovely dents in it now.  
Char was not so much damaged by the attack as by the headache that had taken him. He had felt them before, but none were ever this strong.

'Surrender Char, surrender your flesh to me and you will become invincible.'  
Char – 'Lalah?'

Char knew the voice was not Lalah, but the pain was too great. He surrendered. As the next shot came from the Eagel, Char rushed in and put his Beam Saber into Corin's powercore, it was over.


	33. Match 4

Setting: Brussels, Belgium 10:40 p.m.  
Announcer – "Fighters to your marks, ready… Fight!" 

Both pilots were gripping their controls in burning anticipation; the city had been emptied to minimize civilian casualties. It was a cold night in Belgium, the dark blanket of clouds was as heavy as the stress. As the first crystal of snow fell the battle began.  
The Kämpfer fired his Grenades at the Tallgeese, but Milliardo did a quick side dodge behind a building. Mikhail was amazed at his opponent's speed, but speed was not the deciding factor in a fight. He followed the Tallgeese's movements and found himself in the town square. Mikhail equipped his Shotguns and waited for the counterstroke.  
Milliardo knew that he was outgunned, as the Mega Cannon was not repaired in time for this fight. He was down to melee weapons, but the Epyon was the same way. He went after his foe with his Heat Whip; the shock caught the Kämpfer off guard and both shotguns were taken out. Now it was Kämpfer on the run.

Mikhail – "A weapon hidden in the Shield, that's clever… hello now."

Mikhail's scanner had picked up a white truck with green stripes and yellow trim. When Milliardo found the Kämpfer it was bent over something; the sight of it caused a momentary pause on Milliardo's part.  
Mikhail spun around and fired his Bazooka at the Tallgeese, Milliardo ducked out of the way but the shot caught a nearby building and the Tallgeese went down. Another shot rung out, to avoid it Milliardo did a full burn on his engines and screamed along the pavement at full speed. Mikhail had never seen anyone as intensely insane as the man he was now fighting. The Tallgeese crashed into the Kämpfer's legs and the two suits toppled to the ground in violent disarray.  
The two men gathered their composures, and suits, and faced off once more. The street was now coated with a fine powder. Milliardo noticed that the Kämpfer was holding something that looked like a Whip in its right hand.  
Mikhail fired his Vulcan's to put the Tallgeese on edge; because honestly, what else are they good for? The Tallgeese instead charged forward, Mikhail knew that this was his chance. He whipped out his Chain Bomb, and the Tallgeese blocked with its Shield.

Mikhail – "Got you!"  
Milliardo – "What?"

Mikhail yanked back on the Chain Bomb and let the magnets do their work. The Bombs wrapped around the left arm and Shield; the resulting explosion caused the Tallgeese to fly back 60 meters into an abandoned hospital.  
Milliardo felt a strong pain in his chest; he had broken ribs. Somehow he managed to find the strength to stand his Mobile Suit up again.  
Mikhail had to hand it to this guy, he could really take a hit and keep coming. He spotted one of the Tallgeese's Beam Saber's on the ground and tossed it at the Tallgeese; he had to keep this sportsmanlike. Fire all the guns you want, in the end it's always a Beam Saber Duel.  
The snow on the ground was now a number of inches deep. An exhausted Milliardo could only barely defend against the relentless assault. The Tallgeese III was dying, power and fuel were leaking. He decided to risk it all on one last go.  
The Tallgeese fired up its Vernier Engines to maximum thrust and charged at the Kämpfer. The problem for Mikhail was that this was a narrow street. But the left side Vernier on the Tallgeese had been damaged in the Chain attack and it broke off.  
The Tallgeese crashed into the ground, Milliardo waited for his end to be announced over the Comm. When it did not come he looked up and saw that the Vernier had crashed through the Kämpfer's head.  
Announcer – "That's unlucky, oh well. Milliardo Peacecraft advances to the Semifinals!"


	34. The Semifinals

Gundam Final Tournament: Semifinals 

1. Amuro Ray in RX-93 Nu Gundam Versus  
Treize Khushrenada in OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam

2. Char Aznable in MSN-04 Sazabi Versus  
Milliardo Peacecraft in OZ-13MS Epyon Gundam

To be concluded next week...  
Who will survive?


	35. Amuro Vs Treize

Setting: Inside Side 1 Texas Colony 11:59 a.m.  
Treize – "A Duel in Texas, to take place at High Noon; how old-fashioned."  
Amuro – 'I can't afford to lose it, not again. Camille…' Announcer – "All right boys the match will begin in 10…"  
Treize – 'What is this pressure I'm feeling?'  
Announcer – "…8…"  
Amuro – 'Lalah, what has happened?'  
Announcer – "…6…"  
Treize – 'I know this pressure, I've felt it before.'  
Announcer – "…5…"  
Amuro – 'It couldn't be…'  
Announcer – "…3…"  
Treize – 'I can see him, see through the suit.'  
Announcer – "…1…"  
Amuro – 'It's just not possible.'  
Announcer – "…0! Fight!" 

Treize put his Vernier on full output and took off, just in time to see a shot from a Beam Rifle fire through where he had been standing. He returned fire in kind with his own Beam Rifle but hit only the red dirt of this Colony. The wind was unusually vigorous this day; it created a dust storm that made visibility low. For some reason though, Treize thought he could still see his opponent through the haze.  
Amuro quickly sent out his Funnels to take his opponent out quickly; he knew, however, that it would not be that easy for his opponent had survived as many battles as he. Amuro landed on a plateau in order to get a better view of the surrounding area. No, visual scanning would not be enough to win this day. With a new sense of purpose Amuro reached out with his mind and found the one he sought.  
Amuro – "Funnels go!"  
Treize did another Vernier boost that combined with his EMF Shield managed to nullify the attack. He spotted his enemy and landed on the same plateau.  
Amuro – "I think that we are both underestimating each other." Treize – "True, we were never properly introduced were we? I am Treize Khushrenada."  
Amuro – "Amuro Ray."  
Treize – "Shouldn't it be spelled 'Rei?' I guess it doesn't matter."

That shield of his had blocked an energy beam; this Hydra Gundam was very advanced. Amuro had to say about his foe.  
Remote controlled Beam Weapons, not bad Nu Gundam. But Treize knew he had to win, wait… why did he have to win? He felt some burning desire to advance, but such a thing did not seem coherent with his personal philosophies.

Treize – "Something is wrong; I know you feel it as well."  
Amuro – "A voice in your head telling you to defeat your foe and move on."  
Treize – "The same. I think it is past time for some answers."

Hydra Gundam's Shoulder Claws extended and fired upon a nearby ground target. Treize then moved toward it and pulled out the terrified Announcer within.

Treize – "I think he may have the answers."  
Announcer – "You are disqualified Treize Khushrenada, Amuro Ray ad…"  
Amuro – "Shut up, you're playing around with our lives like they are amusement for teenagers who have nothing better to do online."  
Treize – "You have some explaining to do… assassin." Announcer – "Hey, did I pull any of those triggers or move any of those joysticks? No way man, I just show up and tell people to fight."  
Amuro – "Why?"  
Announcer – "Because it's fun."  
Treize – "I've heard, and said, a lot of unintelligent things in my life. But that is, by far, the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Amuro – "You creep; you call death and mayhem fun?"  
Treize – "You aren't smart enough to have done this on your own. Who are you working for? Talk or we can always resume fighting, but a civilian like yourself might get caught in the crossfire." Announcer – "Okay, okay. I'll tell you, go to aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

The wind suddenly stopped as though the moment before the storm hit. The side of the colony exploded, and in through the gap came a host of Mobile Suits. Both Treize and Amuro recognized them as those whom had already been defeated thus far in the tournament. Shadow Gundam, Master Gundam, The O, Qubeley, Quin Mantha, Eagel, F91 Gundam, the Kämpfer, Wing Gundam, Burning Gundam, and a few others.

Amuro – "Looks like we're outnumbered."  
Treize – "I am inclined to agree, Amuro. However, we have more to face than mere numbers."  
Amuro – "What are you saying?"  
Treize – "I have always wished to champion the Romantic ideal of sacrificing oneself for a cause. You must go forward Amuro; I shall face this multitude."  
Amuro – "You know hat you're going to die, right?"  
Treize – "I seem to recall dying once before, in another lifetime. A death which then allowed another to face his life without fear. If my stand could aid you to your end, then it shall."  
Amuro – "….Right. Hey, Announcer! Where will this end?" Announcer – "Go to A Baoa Qu, you will find the endgame there."

The Nu Gundam activated its engines and took off toward the docking bays on the other side of the colony; inside his cockpit Treize smiled. His foes had at last gathered together and were ready for the final fight. Treize activated his Beam Saber.

Treize – "Announcer, would you kindly proceed with the commencement."  
Announcer – "Alright… Pilots ready?"  
Treize – 'Nunquam Non Paratus'  
Announcer – "And… Fight!"

Amuro didn't look back as the sounds of battle arose, for his final tests lay ahead of him.


	36. Char Vs Milliardo

Setting: Outside A Baoa Qu 12:05 p.m.  
Char – "This place again, it really does seem to be a 'Tower of Destiny.'"  
Milliardo – "And they criticize me for wearing only one mask; come now Casval Daikun, are we not to fight?"  
Char – "Casval died years ago, but his family was avenged the day this fortress fell. You do know that victory will be denied to you, right?"  
Milliardo – "How might that be?"  
Char – "I am beyond your comprehension; your power is nothing compared to mine, for I am invincible." 

Milliardo did not respond with words; he extended his Heat Whip, and as a green glow overtook the Epyon's eyes he attacked.  
Char let loose his Funnels and fired with his Beam Rifle; he had made the mistake of underestimating his opponents before, he would not do so now.

Char – "Funnels Go!"

The Epyon moved with an effortless grace, the shots rang out from the Funnels but not a one grazed the Dragon. Char had to give his adversary credit, his skills were impressive. The Epyon moved in with its Heat Whip, but Char managed to dodge to the side leaving a scar of molten rock in his wake.  
Milliardo was getting tired of those annoying Remote Weapons the Sazabi used; fortunately Milliardo had a fly swatter for the insects. The Heat Whip frenzied to overcome its 3 targets.  
Char was not about to be outdone by his rival, but in the open space the Epyon had the advantages of speed and maneuverability. Char fired his Beam Rifle to keep the Epyon at bay as the fight shifted toward the docking bays. As the Epyon came around a bend of the rock, Char fired the Sazabi's Mega particle Cannon.

Char – "Take this!"

Milliardo had not seen the attack coming, but his reaction speed in the Epyon was enough to evade the powerful strike. This Char was getting desperate.

Milliardo – "Too slow Char; you'll have to do better than that."

Char was quite agitated by this comment; who was this Milliardo to fight invincibility? Char activated his Beam Sabers and moved in for the kill.

Milliardo – "Finally."

The Epyon pulled out its own Beam Sword, connected to the very power core of the suit. Char's energy blades could not match the power of the Epyon; Char's mastery of the swords, however, managed to score hits upon the Dragon. Milliardo was getting beaten back, but the Heat Whip would not be denied. Milliardo brought the weapon in an upward sweep and made contact with Char's Mega Particle Cannon.

Char – 'Drat!'

The Sazabi retreated with great haste into the bowels of A Baoa Qu. The Epyon calmly rested outside of the dock before entering.

Milliardo – "Char! I thought you were invincible. Well, well. Ready or not?"

Char had to remove his helmet; it had become full of perspiration form the battle. The Sazabi was hiding in a narrow corridor just off to the side from the main entrance.

Char – 'What's wrong with me, I know I can do better than this.' Milliardo – "1, 2. I'm coming for you."

Char reached out with his mind, and saw the Epyon standing at the entrance to the docks.

Milliardo – "3, 4, 5. How to stay alive?"

Inside the cockpit was a man who reminded Char of himself at a younger age. Still, a shadow seemed to cloud everything. The Epyon was walking into the trap; Char readied his Beam Saber.

Milliardo – "6, 7. Go to Hell, or go to Heaven?"

As he finished the line, the proximity scan indicated an incoming target the Sazabi. Even with his enhanced reaction time, Milliardo was only fast enough to keep the cut from hitting his cockpit.

Milliardo – "That's the spirit!"

The Epyon grabbed the Sazabi's right arm and swung it against a nearby wall. He followed that up with a devastating kick to the Sazabi's mid section. The big red suit landed with a massive thud, minus one right arm.

Milliardo – "Invincible huh? I've seen better from cadets."

The Sazabi slowly stood up with a quiet dignity, inside his cockpit Char was laughing.

Char – "Look behind you."

Sensors picked up the Funnels too late, but Milliardo had already known they were there. He didn't bother to turn around, the shots hit the back of the Epyon but that was mainly cosmetic damage to the wings which were folded back to protect the engines. The Sazabi came in with a punch to the Epyon's head, but it did not see the Heat Whip lying on the ground wrap itself around the Sazabi's left leg. A rapid tug and a quick turn caused the Sazabi to get hit by its own Funnel shots. Milliardo activated his Beam Sword once more and plunged it into the power core of the Sazabi. That was followed by a decapitation, and a removal of the red sphere within.

Milliardo – "You have lost."  
Char – "Have I now?"  
Milliardo – "Don't give me this invincible nonsense Char; it is pointless at this juncture."  
Char – "Char left some time ago, I suppose he is with his 'Lalah' by now."  
Milliardo – "Excuse me?"  
Char – "My name is Gihren Zabi, and I had intended to get my revenge on those who brought about my untimely death." Milliardo – "So, you are the one behind this tournament; whose whole point was your own petty gambit for revenge."  
Gihren – "Precisely, the torment and sorrow I caused has easily been worth it."

Milliardo had no answer for this man with no ethics whatsoever, but he was not above clemency. The Epyon brought its hands together crushing the last son of the Zabis.

Milliardo – "This place is pretty big, bigger than Libra at least… and probably harder to stop."


	37. Finals

Exhibition Bout Treize Khushrenada in OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam Versus Multiple Gundam Foes

Gundam Final Tournament: The Final

1. Amuro Ray in RX-93 Nu Gundam Versus Milliardo Peacecraft in OZ-13MS Epyon Gundam 


	38. Treize's Stand

Setting: Inside Side 1 Texas Colony 12:07 p.m.  
Treize – "12 enemy Mobile Suits detected; this is more of a challenge than I would have liked, but who am I to complain? I chose this fight after all." 

The O and Qubeley charged the Hydra straight off; the Quin Mantha launched its Funnels to destroy the lone Gundam. Treize knew that he would not win this by going on the defense; he chose instead a philosophy he had long espoused, "When outnumbered, attack." He feigned a retreat by using his back thrusters, but cut the ones on the left side; in the resulting spin he brought out his Beam Saber and managed to damage The O's Hidden Arm section. Qubeley wielded its own Beam Saber in kind, but Treize delivered a solid kick to the Qubeley's mid-section, downing the suit momentarily.

Paptimus – "Don't think it'll be that easy Treize!"

The O fired its Beam Rifle, but was promptly blocked by Hydra's EMF Shield.

Treize – "Your numbers will not ensure your victory."

Treize pushed forward and put his Beam Saber into the Heart of The O, the cockpit. The resulting explosion tossed the Qubeley like a rag doll, and put another hole in the colony. The Funnels moved in with their deadly efficiency, Treize knew that his armor would not stand long against this salvo of energy. At full speed he charged the Quin Mantha, only to find the Wing Gundam blocking his advance. He knew that he only had one chance; the Wing was still in its Neo Bird Mode. Treize fired his Beam Rifle at one of the Leg Jets, causing the Wing to go into a spin; he followed that by checking the Gundam while still spinning and putting a Beam Rifle shot directly into the Head. Treize then saw the Buster Rifle.

Master Asia – "Die, Treize Khushrenada! Sekiha Tenkyoken!"

Going into a full Vernier thrust, Treize managed to evade the attack. He followed that by firing the Buster Rifle at Master Gundam.

Master Asia – "No you don't!"

The Master Gundam wrapped itself in its Cloak, and managed to avoid any injury. Treize was not about to forget his goal though. He then fired the Buster Rifle at the Quin Mantha, which dodged the immense blast.

Treize – "I have you now."

Treize had input the firing data for his Shoulder Cannons as he fired the Buster Rifle. The incisive blast found its way through the Quin Mantha's Armor and into the Main Power Core. Subsequently, 30 Funnels fell lifeless to the floor of the colony only to be sucked out into space. The two holes had weakened the entire Colony side, and the resulting damage was fast becoming one very large hole. The Kämpfer approached accompanied by the F91.

Treize – 'It is only in that minute place betwixt your confidence and doubt that I triumph.'

Treize tried to block the Kämpfer's attack, but his projectiles were not Beam Based, so the EMF Shield cracked under the stress put upon it. Before the Kämpfer could fire its 360mm Bazooka's however, the Eagel came in and rammed it with its full force. The act was so spontaneous that the F91 stopped dead in its tracks, allowing Treize to slice off its head.

Treize – "What are your intentions? I must know."  
Corin – "They wanted chaos when they brought me here, what could be more chaotic than disobeying orders?"  
Treize – "Very well, we fight together then."

At this very moment, at the Space Fortress A Baoa Qu, Char retreated into the depths to escape the grasp of Milliardo.  
The Eagel sprung into action, to fight those he had formerly been allied with. He grappled with the Shadow Gundam, the two traded blows but with the occasional Tail strike the Eagel was the dominant fighter.

Schwartz – "Stürm und Drang!"

The spinning attack came quickly but the Eagel was still able to avoid it, a quick jump back gave the Eagel all the room it needed to get up to full speed. The collision that followed ended with the Shadow Gundam on the ground.

Schwartz – "Curse you. Those ribs had just finished healing."

Treize faced off against both the GP-01 FV and the Qubeley. Somewhere far away, a man was slowly counting to 7. The entire wall of the Colony was now failing; the air pressure outside of the Mobile Suits was now no longer able to sustain life. Treize led his two foes away from the heart of the battle toward the feet of a mountain. From an elevated position the Hydra fired its Beam Rifle at the Qubeley; this, however, did not prevent Haman Karn from launching her Funnels. Suddenly shots started coming from nowhere, the GP-01 had gained the high ground on Treize.

Treize – 'That thing is fast!'

Sensors indicated a weak rock bed directly over the GP-01, but his Beam Rifle would not do the job. He fired his Shoulder Cannons, and the resulting explosion buried his target in tons of stone. This attack, however, had left him wide open for an attack from the Qubeley. Haman's Funnels managed to destroy Treize' Shoulder Cannons and they also got the Beam Rifle before Treize could respond. Pulling out his Beam Saber, he met the Qubeley's in kind. But the loss of his Beam Rifle had damaged his Right Arm, and he was not able to match the Qubeley's speed. Far away, a big Red Mobile Suit had its head severed from its body.

Domon – "Burning Finger!"

The Burning Finger exploded through the Eagel's Drill, but it managed to veer the Burning Gundam off track just enough for Corin to put a Beam Rifle shot through the Gundam's head. But before Corin could even gather himself, Deathscythe appeared from out of nowhere. In the loss of gravity Duo had the vast advantage of momentum. Corin pulled out the Burning Gundam's two Beam Sabers and managed a crude block. He pushed the Deathscythe back, dropped one of the Beam Sabers and fired with his Beam Rifle. Corin was unable to defend himself, though, as Deathscythe came in for the kill. His only regret was that his poor Goldfish would go hungry with him gone now; not that those cheese-crackers ever ate any of the food he had given them.

Gihren – "Precisely, the torment and sorrow I caused has easily been worth it."

With the death of Gihren Zabi, the control he held over the Pilots ended. Master Asia had experienced a Heart attack while defending against the Buster Rifle, Duo had no idea as to where he was, and when Haman came to she looked in shock at the suit she had apparently destroyed, she deactivated her Beam Saber and the blade withdrew from the destroyed cockpit of the Hydra Gundam.


	39. Final match

Setting: The Pinnacle of the Tower of Destiny, A Baoa Qu, 5:30 a.m.  
The Epyon stood on the top of the building that crowned the Space Fortress. Milliardo Peacecraft opened the cockpit in order to look upon the Earth as it came over the horizon. 

Milliardo – "Funny, it feels as though space is trying to stop what has been set into motion. No matter, this blow will end the sad history of war and aggression once and for all. Just try to stop me, Amuro."

The cockpit door closed in perfect timing with Milliardo's eyelids; his foe would be some time yet in arriving. And looking at the distant battle did not intrigue him in the slightest.

Setting: En route to A Baoa Qu from Texas Colony 5:39 a.m.  
The estimated time of arrival at A Baoa Qu was 80 minutes, the time until A Baoa Qu reached the Point of No Return was about 3. Amuro knew that his foe was the last one left in this pointless tournament; even so, it meant that whoever he was going to face would be on equal terms. He had found a High-Speed transport in the hanger bay of Texas Colony, and it would be entirely out of fuel by the time he caught up with A Baoa Qu. Getting on the communicator, Amuro made contact with Londo Bell Command.

Amuro – "Bright, do you read me? This is Amuro here."  
Bright – "…launch Bravo Squad now; I don't care if the catapult isn't working! Amuro, where the devil are you? I'm in the middle of a war zone here, what's going on? I've been in nothing but skirmishes for the last three weeks now. Ready the Main Guns!" Amuro – "I'm en route to A Baoa Qu; it's going to collide with Earth."  
Bright – "…Fire! Yes, I know that Amuro. We're busy fighting its advance fleet, but their mobile suits are too powerful. Hold on, I'm getting your coordinates… how did you get behind enemy lines?"  
Amuro – "It's a long story, one we've no time for now. Do you have any nukes?"  
Bright – "None I can use at the moment, I can't get a missile past their… They've broken through! Radish group, move in. We might be able to get one pilot through their lines with a warhead, but I don't think it will be enough."  
Amuro – "I don't like it either Bright, but that is our best option; Amuro out."

Setting: Battle Line 250 km from the Point of No Return 5:42 a.m.  
Bright had enough things to worry about without sending someone on a suicide mission carrying a nuclear warhead. Just as he had made his decision on the matter he was informed that someone was taking the RE-GZ out with the warhead.

Bright – "Pilot, identify yourself! Who's in there?"  
Chan – "I heard the whole thing Bright, and I'm going on this mission permission or not. If Amuro needs the warhead, I'll be the one to bring it to him."  
Bright – "All right. Fa, give Chan cover until she takes off; all ships ready a barrage to give the RE-GZ cover. On my mark… Fire!"

The combined force of the Londo Bell was able to punch a hole in the enemy's line of defense just big enough for Chan to get through safely.

Bright – 'Good luck Chan.' "Bravo Squad, why haven't you launched yet!"

Setting: Lunar Super-Microwave Power Station 6:52 a.m.  
Quatre – "So, this place does exist. I had heard rumors of it, but now I see it with my own eyes. What's your take Rasid?"  
Rasid – "I don't like this place Master Quatre, but at least you had enough sense to bring the whole Maganac Corp with you this time."  
Quatre – "This place is supposedly some kind of power station for a weapon of extreme power. It might be the only thing that can stop that Space station from falling on the Earth."  
Rasid – "All right Maganacs, listen up. Begin a search of the premises and report anything suspicious back to Master Quatre."

Quatre was already busy searching through the debris; by the look of the place a major battle had taken place here. He wondered if it had been a fight in that insane tournament.

Abdul – "Master Quatre, I've found something."

When Sandrock arrived at Abdul's location, its scanners found a Mobile Suit, no a Gundam, with a hole neatly put through the cockpit.

Quatre – "This wasn't a fight, this was an execution... I'm going to see if I can find anything we can use in that suit. It might be the key to understanding this place."  
Rasid – "Master Quatre, you have an incoming communication." Quatre – "What, who could be calling me? I never told anyone where I was going. Ahmad, take over for me here."

Quatre went back into the Sandrock's cockpit and turned on the transmission.

Milliardo – "Hello Quatre. Did I catch you at a bad time?"  
Quatre – "Milliardo Peacecraft, as a matter of fact this is a bad time. I'm currently busy working on one of my mineral satellites." Milliardo – "You should stick to the truth, lying does not become you. I know exactly what you are looking for in that abandoned Lunar Station; it is probably the one thing that can stop me." Quatre – "I was right then; you are the one behind that Asteroid drop. Are you still convinced that will bring peace to mankind?" Milliardo – "Last time I was stopped before we could find out, this time, there is no one left to fight; that ridiculous Tournament saw to it"  
Quatre – "I'll stop you, and you know I will before the Asteroid even gets close to Earth."  
Milliardo – "I wouldn't bet on that."  
Rasid – "Master Quatre, incoming Mobile Suit! Unbelievable, look at the size of it!"

Landing just outside of the compound was the Psycho Gundam.

Milliardo – "After I defeated the Guardian of this Fortress, I found this giant of a Mobile Suit with a pilot inside. Her mind was a complete blank; and I guess that if I had lost she was to be the Guardian's Bodyguard. But having won I found that I was able to 'program' her. I knew you would somehow find a way to stop me, just like last time, so I sent her after you. Well, I am expecting company shortly so I must say goodbye. Please know that I hold you in the highest regards, as you were the only one of the 5 that had potential."  
Quatre – "Milliardo!..."

The line of Communication was cut off before Quatre could respond to Milliardo's remarks, and before he could collect his thoughts the Psycho Gundam transformed into its Mobile Suit-mode.

Four – "Forty-one targets identified; mission objective, destroy all Mobile Suits."  
Quatre – "Maganacs, scatter…"

Quatre's warning to his men was cut off as the Psycho Gundam opened fire with its Mega particle Cannons. What was only a few moments ago a quiet deserted Power Station, had now erupted in conflict.

Setting: En Route to A Baoa Qu, via the Battle Front, 6:59 a.m.

Chan was beginning to think that this might not have been the smartest thing to volunteer for. She was fast approaching A Baoa Qu, and resistance was getting worse. Her Back Weapon System was running out of Fuel and was also on the verge of overheating. Still being a good 10 minutes away from A Baoa Qu, she rededicated herself; Amuro needed her help, and she would not fail.  
Chan – 'Hold on Amuro, I'm coming.'

Setting: The Pinnacle of the Tower of Destiny, A Baoa Qu, 7:00 a.m.  
Milliardo – "He's finally here."

Amuro moved into the cockpit of Nu Gundam, the shuttle was out of fuel and on a collision course with the building that lay on the peak of A Baoa Qu. His scanners picked up a Gundam waiting on the top of that edifice; it looked as though it were waiting for him to arrive. The Nu Gundam ejected from the shuttle and before Amuro could blink his scanners were met with a pair of Green Eyes. Amuro swiftly equipped his Beam Saber and met his opponent in kind. The two were locked together until Amuro forced his foe back; they landed a respectful 30 meters away from one another.

Milliardo – "We are the last two left, Amuro Ray. I am Milliardo Peacecraft, and this is the Gundam Epyon."  
Amuro – "I was expecting to face Char here; I guess he must have been defeated somewhere along the line. You know, your Gundam is really short."  
Milliardo – "Well, that was pithy. But it's not the size of your Gundam that counts."  
Amuro – "Really then, how do you measure a Gundam's stature?" Milliardo – "By it's Beam Saber, and mine's much bigger." Amuro – "By this point, we should be past all the trash talk. The best pilot will win."  
Milliardo – "Of course. Do you want to do this like those silly pilots from G Gundam?"  
Amuro – "Why not? Gundam Fight…"  
Milliardo – "Ready…"  
Amuro and Milliardo – "Go!"

Setting: Battle Line 140 km from the Point of No Return 7:07 a.m.

Bright – "Argama, don't pursue those Musai; stick to the objective. Engine Room, I want Ra Cailum at 105 output. All ships, full speed ahead. We're breaking through the enemy lines now, it's all or nothing!"

The combined force of the Londo Bell fleet had broken through the Enemy's front lines and it was now on its way to the Point of no Return. Bright knew that he had to stay strong though, for he had only broken the front lines, and the majority of the enemy fleet lay ahead.

Bright – 'We're not going to make it.'  
Captain Om – "Bright, thanks for clearing this space for us, it was most considerate."  
Bright – "Om! What are you doing here?"  
Om – "This is no time to argue politics; I may be a Titan, but I am also a soldier. If you can buy us an hour we can get the Solar System up and running."  
Bright – "We're in the dark half of the world; the sun is clear over the other side. And it will take you much more than an hour to set the System up."  
Om – "Leave that to us, you have your own battle to worry about." Bright – "Right. Londo Bell forces stay sharp."

Setting: Lunar Super-Microwave Power Station 7:08 a.m.

Four – "Die, die, die, die, die!"  
Quatre – "Third Company, fall back! Rasid, status report now." Rasid – "We've lost 6 men so far, and we still haven't found anything among these ruins."  
Quatre – 'Very well… all Maganacs fall back, this thing is mine." Maganacs – "No Master Quatre."  
Quatre – "Silence! You will follow my orders, everyone you are to leave the Psycho Gundam to me. Your task is to find whatever scared Milliardo enough for him to send her to stop us."  
Rasid – "….alright then. Maganacs move out. Good luck Master Quatre." 'You've finally become a man; I'm very pleased with the way you have turned out.'  
Quatre – "Hey you, leave the others alone. Your main goal is to kill me, is it not?"  
Four – "It is."  
Quatre – "Then, let's do this. Have at thee!"

What did that fool think to accomplish with such a small Mobile Suit, its power was nothing compared to the Psycho Gundam's. Four fired her Finger Beam Cannons at the suit, but the thing was more nimble that she gave it credit for.

Four – "Not bad, but can you handle this?"

The Psycho fired its Scattering Beam Cannons; the colossal attack hit everything in the area, except for her target.

Four – 'Why does that attack never work? I've never seen it work even once, who designed the system? It's so inaccurate I couldn't hit a stationary target right in front of me, because the Beam energy lances off in all directions except forward! Stupid weapon. Now where did the little one get to?'

Quatre didn't know how much longer he could stay in her blind spot; she was franticly searching for him. Then he saw it, a miniscule opening, but one he had to take. He charged in with his engines at 150, he closed the distance in record time despite having a slow suit. He brought out his Heat Swords burning with the same fierce intensity he felt.  
Four spotted the Sandrock just in time; those glowing weapons of his were the only thing to give him away. She brought her Shield up to block just in time; but those things were stronger than she had thought. Sandrock completed his strokes by ripping the broken and melted Shield off of Psycho's left Arm.

Quatre – "The asp may be a small snake, but its fangs still contain lethal venom."  
Four – "Indeed."

Setting: Docking Bay of A Baoa Qu, 7:13 a.m.

Chan – "I've finally made it; hold on Amuro, I'm coming."

Chan started to move towards the signal she was receiving from the Nu Gundam, but before she could get up to full speed she had to avoid a shot from a Beam Rifle.

Chan – "Who…?"  
Noin – "Hold it right there, lady. I'm not going to let you get in Zechs' way."  
Chan – "Why are you defending this, don't you know this is wrong."  
Noin – "You risked your life to go behind enemy lines, carrying a Nuclear warhead, not knowing what dangers you might find, and you did it all for the same reason I am doing my actions for."  
Chan – "What are you talking about?"  
Noin – "We are desperately in love with men who possess great strengths, and we contently dedicate ourselves to assist them in any way possible."

On that note, Noin once again fired at the RE-GZ. Chan managed to dodge the attack, and set the warhead down inside a fissure of A Baoa Qu. That white Mobile Suit, although smaller than the RE-GZ, did seem to reflect the fierce determination of the woman piloting it.  
Noin knew that she was going up against a superior Mobile Suit, but she didn't care. Even if Zechs never learned of her actions here, her principles would be satisfied.

Setting: A Baoa Qu 7:15 a.m.

This fight was unlike any other Amuro had ever experienced. Given enough time, Amuro usually is able to read his opponent's actions and see their movement patterns; but this Epyon, and the pilot within, were unlike anything he had ever encountered before. For the past 10 minutes the two had been locked in Beam Saber combat, it really did look more like a dance than anything else. Neither one had used any other weapons other than their Beam Sabers; Amuro didn't like the feel of that though. Usually Beam Sabers are used at the end of a fight, not the beginning. Something felt wrong, and the Earth was getting ever bigger on the view screens.  
Milliardo was beyond any "toying" with his opponent, he was using every move he had in his repertoire in order to take down the Gundam. Still, as the battle was going, the two were getting nowhere; so, the Epyon pushed the Nu Gundam back, and in a quick motion, tried to take off the Gundam's head with its Heat Whip.  
Amuro's reflexes kicked in just in time, he brought up his Shield to block the Whip before any real damage could be done. Amuro then fired his Shield Missiles at the Epyon, but he only managed to put Milliardo on edge.

Amuro – 'Wait a second; the Epyon doesn't have any Long-Range Weapons, I have to use this to my advantage.' "All right then, Funnels go!"

Amuro pulled back and launched his Funnels; at the same time he began firing his Bazooka at the Epyon. The abrupt torrent surprised Milliardo enough for several Funnel Shots to make hits on the Epyon; but none of the hits was anything more than a glance. Amuro continued to fire at the Epyon, which came in on the Nu Gundam in an outburst of unbelievable speed. The Heat Whip came in, and in a moment of Déjà vu for Amuro it wrapped around the Bazooka causing it to overload and explode.

Milliardo – "Victory is mine!"

The Epyon pressed its advance; the Nu Gundam tried to defend itself with a Beam Saber, but the pilot must have been so shaken from the explosion that the Beam Saber was easily knocked out of the Gundam's hand. The Epyon thrust forward with its Beam Sword, targeting the cockpit of Nu Gundam.  
Amuro panicked, he was out of options; he would take a critical hit even if he dodged. All of the sudden time seemed to slow down, and the walls of the Nu Gundam's cockpit dissolved. The Epyon looked like a statue, frozen in its place; Amuro knew this place all too well. The place where existence congregates: love with hate, sorrow with joy, and life with death.

Amuro – "Hello Lalah, you here to give me some kind of warning. Or could it be to inform me that Char is dead."  
Lalah – "Amuro, you're in danger. Somehow reality itself is being bent, and you do not know all the facts of what is transpiring." Amuro – "I killed Camille because my mind was clouded, clouded with its own illusion of self-magnificence. Being a newtype, I have discovered, is much more of a curse than a blessing. The whole world has gone insane, and you're describing the padded walls. Keep your warnings; you must let the dead rest, and let the living decide their own fate."

As Lalah faded away and reality began to return, Amuro saw a look of disappointment on her face, but Amuro knew he would not gain anything from listening to her advice; after all, this was his fight, not hers. The Epyon began to move again, and Amuro regained control over his senses. As fast as the Epyon was, the Funnels proved faster when coming to the aid of their master. A Pyramid-shaped energy shield formed around the Nu Gundam, defending it from the Epyon's Beam Sword.

Milliardo – "Well played. By the way, who was the girl in white?"  
Amuro – "What?'

Setting: Battle Line 80 km from the Point of No Return 7:19 a.m.

Bright – "Status report."  
Operator – "A Baoa Qu is about 1 hour from reaching the Point of no Return; Radish and Argama are currently engaging a Squadron of Zanzibar's; Albion and White Base are finishing off those Gaplants we detected earlier; and we are approaching the enemy's final line of defense."  
Bright – "Good. Tell the missile crew to ready the Nuclear warheads. And try to make contact with Amuro and Chan again, we have to get them out of there before we start firing."  
Operator – "Roger sir. Enemy fleet within sight, scanning… Sir, we have identified six Gwazine-class Battle Cruisers!"  
Bright – "Have the Grey Phantom move up to support us; stand by to launch decoys, and ready the main Guns. Fire on my mark… fire!"

Setting: Lunar Super-Microwave Power Station 7:23 a.m.

The Sandrock could not keep up with the Psycho Gundam forever; Quatre's engines were over heating, but the damage he had inflicted was mostly cosmetic. The Psycho was standing there one moment, and attacking with unbridled fury the next, Quatre could not understand what it was his opponent was doing.

Rasid – "Master Quatre, we have found what appears to be a large Energy Rifle. The thing is enormous; give us some more time, however, to figure out its operating systems."  
Quatre – "How much time do you need?"  
Rasid – "Uncertain, but things might be safer if you allowed some Maganacs to fight with you, now that you don't need us all to search."  
Quatre – "No, stay out of this fight! I must follow through with that which I have assigned myself to do. Everyone else aid in the deciphering of the system."

Quatre had no time to listen to a response, for the Psycho began to move once more. Much to Quatre's surprise, one of the hands opened up at the wrist, and fired a substantial Beam Cannon blast at the Sandrock. Quatre blocked with his Shield, which melted from the intense power of the discharge.  
Four knew that her small opponent was weakening; those Swords of his, annoying as they were, could not do any real damage to the Psycho Gundam. Four continued her assault by firing her Finger Beam Cannons; her opponent was just too slow to avoid the full attack. Sandrock lost its Right Arm, and took damage to the lower torso. A follow-up strike put the Sandrock on its back; when Four moved in for the final blow, however, the Sandrock fired Missiles right at the Psycho's head. The resulting damage disrupted the Psycho Cockpit System, damaged the visual monitors, and scattered debris throughout the cockpit. Inside her cockpit Four screamed in pain, and in a violent twitch of the controls the Psycho landed on its back.

Quatre – 'I can't stop with that, I have to press forward.'  
Four – "Psycho, get up! Come on, get up!"

Setting: A Baoa Qu Interior 7:29 a.m.

The darkness within the depths of A Baoa Qu was broken, only momentarily, by the shots of Beam Rifles and the fires of Engines. Chan was giving her all to defeat the White Mobile Suit, but its pilot would dodge to the sides to avoid the RE-GZ's attacks. Chan managed to get a lock on her target with her Grenade launcher, but Noin used a nearby Gelgoog as a screen. Noin counterattacked, and through a complex firing pattern, she scored a hit on the RE-GZ. The shot tore through the upper Left Arm, and severed the entire appendage. The explosion brought Chan's Mobile Suit to its knees.

Noin – "Stand up. Unless this is far as you are willing to fight for Amuro."  
Chan – "Amuro… Yes, you're right. Let's finish this!"

Chan threw away her Beam Rifle and withdrew her Beam Saber.

Noin – "Yes, that is it. Men fight each other to please their egos; but women do battle to prove that they are, in fact, the stronger sex."  
Chan – "What are you talking about? Are you trying to sound deep or something, or is that the actual way you speak?"  
Noin – "…To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself. It just seems to be the way people talk where I come from…. On second thought, I guess that we are fighting because we are just as self-centered and stubborn as men are."

Noin also equipped her Beam Saber and the two began to fight once more; this time without all the moral/ethical garbage cluttering the picture. After all, this was war; and one really does not have the time to make speeches in the middle of a battlefield.  
Chan did a quick thrust forward, but her assault was blocked by Noin. Noin cut downward, but the RE-GZ sidestepped out of the way. Chan saw an opening and sliced at the Taurus, Noin tried to stop the attack by catching the RE-GZ's Right Arm. The Beam Saber veered off Chan's intended course and only hit one of the Taurus' ornamental "Horns." Noin, with a grip on the RE-GZ's Right Arm, forced the Beam Saber out of its hand. Chan was forced to do a reverse engine thrust to free herself and avoid losing her other Arm. Noin tired to press her advantage, but the RE-GZ's Vulcans managed to keep Noin at bay while Chan pulled out her last Beam Saber.

Chan – 'She's really good. I don't have the time to do this, but neither can I just escape. Hold on Amuro.'  
Noin – 'I have to keep her away from Zechs; these battles need to stay one on one.'

Setting: Battle Line 140 km behind the Point of No Return 7:36 a.m.  
Captain Om – "Status Report."  
Operator – "Sir, the Solar System is at 20 readiness, we will require at least 2 more hours to finish the assembly."  
Om – "We have one hour soldier. Patch me through to Titans Command."

Om walked back to his quarters, reached for his private line receiver, and waited for a response from the other end.

? – "What is it Om. I told you that I was too busy for your interruptions."  
Om – "Yes, I know that Admiral. But you sent me to the front line to set up this Solar System that has no chance of being completed in time, and I believe that I am entitled to an explanation."  
Jamitov – "Very well Captain. You are a diversion; you need to keep the enemy distracted so they don't expect anything from a lonely colony named Gryps II. Does that answer your question?" Om – "Yes sir… uh oh..."  
Jamitov – "What did you say?"  
Om – "This line wasn't secured!"  
Jamitov – "What!"

Om quickly hung up the phone and ran back to the Bridge, where he was greeted by the sight of spherical blood drops suspended in zero gravity. The entire Bridge Crew was dead, all save one who was holding a Machine Pistol. Before Om could pull out his sidearm, the traitorous crewman shot him. Om took four shots to the chest and he stumbled backward into the wall of the Bridge. Before he lost consciousness, Om noticed a White Scarf tied to the man's Left Arm.

Setting: Colony Laser Gryps II en route to A Baoa Qu 7:41 a.m.

Jamitov was still yelling at the phone long after Om had hung up. You let slip one little fact over an unsecured transmission line and the whole thing falls apart. He went to the control center to get an update on the situation.

Jamitov – "What are we looking at operator."  
Operator – "Sir, it will be another 20 minutes before we have a clear shot at A Baoa Qu. Until then we are unable to guarantee a hit that will destroy it."  
Jamitov – "We work with what we have… What are those incoming blips on the scanners?"  
Operator – "The computer can't identify them. Incoming vessels identify yourselves or be fired upon."  
? – "You might as well begin to firing; we are the White Fang interceptor force. And this fortress of yours looks quite defenseless."  
Jamitov – "White Fang?  
Quinze – "Yes, and you are the Titans. Prepare to die."

The line of communication was cut off.

Jamitov – "Launch all mobile suits, and work out the firing data for the Main Gun."  
Quinze – "Send out the Virgo II's and Serpent Mobile Dolls. This fight will be over in no time."

Setting: A Baoa Qu 7:45 a.m.

In the heat of battle Milliardo was able to catch a glimpse at the newly ignited conflict over at Gryps II. He had to chuckle at the fools who believed themselves smarter just because they had more military might.

Amuro – "What are you laughing at?"  
Milliardo – "I'll answer that question, as soon as you tell me who the girl in white was."  
Amuro – "None of your business!"  
Milliardo – "No need to get so defensive; she must have been quite the individual to get that kind of response out of you." Amuro – "Shut up!"

Amuro found himself staring at the Epyon; this fight had been going on for forty-five minutes straight. Amuro was unsure how much longer he could continue to fight at this echelon of intensity. The Epyon's green eyes were like two infernos burning in the darkness.  
Fifty-five minutes. That was how much longer Milliardo had to wait. Quatre might still be able to defeat Psycho Gundam, but he would not be in time to use that Power Station. The fleets attacking from the front would be crushed by the Virgo II Mobile Dolls. Gryps II was well taken care of. All that was left was defeating the lone Gundam that stood in his way.  
Amuro called in his Funnels, as they had run out of Beam Energy by this point; he hoped that they could be used as close range Shields or something else that would be to his benefit. Amuro didn't have any more time to think on the matter because Milliardo decided to redouble his hostilities against the Nu Gundam. Amuro pulled out his last Beam Saber and met the Epyon's Beam Sword. A wide slash came in, Amuro blocked, but he found that the Epyon was just as strong as the Nu Gundam. Amuro swung his Saber around his head and made a downward strike, one that caught Milliardo off guard, but not enough. The Epyon wrapped its Heat Whip around Amuro's mid-section and pulled the Nu Gundam down. Milliardo followed that with a vicious kick to the Gundam's head. Still, that only managed to put a dent in the armor. Milliardo tried to finish the fight by impaling the Nu Gundam with his Beam Sword, but a Funnel came in at the last second and deflected the drive. Milliardo jumped back to avoid Amuro's attempt to inflict the same attack.  
Amuro was wet from perspiration, but he would not yield. Just then, he found an opening. His Funnels didn't have any ammo, but they still had fuel. He launched off one of his Funnels on a collision course to the Epyon, an attack Milliardo simply disposed of with his Heat Whip.

Amuro – "Got you!"

Amuro rushed forward at max speed. The Funnel had drawn away Milliardo's attention for just long enough. Amuro did a quick sideways maneuver to avoid the Beam Sword, and took hold of the Epyon's Heat Whip. 'Turnaround is fair play.' Though Amuro. The Nu Gundam gave the Heat Whip a mighty tug, which yanked the Epyon backwards.  
Milliardo felt about three G's of pressure put on him from that move. Movement which came to a sudden stop when the Nu Gundam punched its fist right into the Epyon's back. Barely able to keep it together, Milliardo put the Epyon into a spin and kicked the Nu Gundam in its upper torso. After the separation, both pilots forced themselves to keep their respective Gundam's standing, even though they were both exhausted.

Milliardo – "Gryps II is being destroyed because they though to attack me form the rear."  
Amuro – "What are you talking about?"  
Milliardo – "That is what I was laughing at. Now tell me, who was the girl?"

Setting: Battle Line 40 km from the Point of No Return 7:52 a.m.

Operator – "Sir, we have been able to open a line to Amuro!" Bright – "Synapse, move your Squadron to point 7-mark-8.2. Amuro, I need a report on your current situation now." Amuro – "Bright, I'm in the middle of battle here. This is not a good time to talk."  
Bright – "How many enemies are there? Is it Char?"  
Amuro – "Char is dead, it is someone else…"  
Bright – "Who it is isn't important. Amuro, I have to begin firing the nukes or we will run out of time… Amuro, Amuro are you there?"  
Milliardo – "Sorry, Bright is it? I cut off Amuro's line of communication. So, you are going to blow A Baoa Qu to pieces with nuclear weapons? I invite you to try."

With that the line of communications was closed completely.

Operator – "Sir, we are reading six enemy mobile suit carriers coming this way."  
Bright – "… Fire the nuclear weapons; hit A Baoa Qu with everything we've got!"

The specialized missiles issued forth from the Ra Cailum's batteries, but just as they began to pass the mobile suit carriers the six squadrons of Virgo II's were launched. With their advanced targeting computers the Missiles were destroyed well short of their mark.

Bright – "We don't have time for this, all ships to the front!" Operator – "Sir, our forces are too far apart. We barely have the Albion and Argama with us."  
Bright – 'That's it then, we've reached our limit.'

The Virgo II's began pounding the broken up fleet. Bright had no maneuvers up his sleeves that could save him this time. The Main Guns were unable to penetrate the Virgo's Energy Shields, and his Mobile Suit forces were vastly depleted. Londo Bell was finished. A shot from a Virgo's Beam Cannon had nearly hit the bridge, were it not for a last second ram from Fa. The energy blast still rocked the bridge crew, sending shrapnel throughout the room. The faithful operators, bruised but not broken, returned to their posts.

Operator – "Sir we are picking up four battleships coming up from aft."  
Bright – "The Radish group?"  
Operator – "No sir." Bright – "Well, who are they then?"

Setting: Battle Line 41 km from the Point of No Return 7:56 a.m.

Lady Une – 'How in the world did I get stuck with these people again?'  
Oliver Inoe – "Remember your objectives ladies. You are to make some room for the Londo Bell to do their stuff."  
Shrike Team – "Yes sir! Shrike Team moving out."  
Oliver Inoe – "Thanks again for lending us the use of your vessels."  
Lady Une – (In a very sarcastic tone) "You're welcome."

Setting: Lunar Super-Microwave Power Station 8:00 a.m.

Quatre had gotten out of his cockpit and went over to the head section of the Psycho Gundam. He did not know why he was doing this; it was as though he was being compelled to do so by an outside force. Not even knowing what he was doing, he opened the cockpit. Oddly enough it opened, even though Quatre's best guess would have placed the cockpit in the torso.  
The door opened suddenly, Four pointed her gun at the entrance and was ready to fire. She hesitated though, was that Camille coming to take her away from all this, she wondered. She dropped her gun and embraced the one entering the cockpit, no Camille.  
Quatre was shocked at the fact that he was greeted by a hug, rather than a gun. Wait, this really was a woman; Quatre had forgotten that Milliardo said that his opponent would be a woman in the heat of battle.

Four – "Camille, you came. I knew you would."

Quatre wanted to say something, but he could think of a single thing in reply. Camille, Camille, that name seemed familiar for some reason. Quatre's concentration was interrupted, however, when he noticed blood on his gloves, her blood. Quatre twisted in her grasp and managed to close the cockpit door.

Four – "Please Camille, take me away from all of this. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Quatre's mind began to fill with images of a great fight taking place outside a colony; two Mobile Suits, no Gundams fighting one another. Was this Camille another victim of this insane tournament?

Quatre – "Excuse me whoever you are, I am not this Camille you speak of."  
Four – "Don't be silly Camille; I would know you across the barrier of death itself."  
Quatre – 'I don't have time for this. She needs those wounds taken care of, and I need to finish the work on the Satellite Cannon.'

Before she said another word, Quatre got out his medipack and started to treat her cuts.

Four – "Do you remember that night we spent in New Hong Kong, it was truly unforgettable."  
Quatre – 'She is beginning to get delirious. I think I might have gotten here too late to do anything.'  
Rasid – "Master Quatre, everything is ready. But your suit is the only one strong enough to handle the weapon."  
Quatre – "Please hold on, don't die on me."  
Rasid – "Master Quatre, who are you talking to?"  
Quatre – "Rasid, get anyone with medical training up here now!" Four – (Weakly) "You really are too kind, Quatre."  
Quatre – "What?"  
Four – "Don't bother with the medics; I won't live that long anyway, I don't want to."  
Quatre – "What are you saying?"  
Four – "I saw the whole thing in your mind, Camille is dead; he was killed by this forsaken tournament. Quatre, you need to stop Milliardo. Stop him… before… this tournament… claims any more lives. Camille…"

With that Four Murasame was finally freed from the cockpit of the Psycho Gundam. Quatre stood holding Four's body until Rasid himself came to get him. Time was running out.

Setting: A Baoa Qu Interior 8:06 a.m.

Chan parried her opponent's thrust and countered with a slice of her own. A tired Noin was able to save herself, but at the cost of her left arm. Using the loss of weight to her advantage, Noin spun her Taurus around and kicked the RE-GZ. Chan quickly rebounded though, and met the charging Taurus with a Beam Saber. Noin reprimanded herself for not remembering her clear instruction to never charge. The White Taurus fell to both knees as its Right Arm lay on the ground behind it.

Chan – "Will you be able to escape?"  
Noin – "Yes. You know you don't have to be so nice."  
Chan – "I get the feeling that if you had won, you would have chosen to spare my life as well."

Inside her cockpit Noin smiled at the remark. She then took off in her battered and scarred Taurus and flew to the docking bays, where she had her personal transport parked.  
Chan, on the other hand, had pressing business elsewhere.

Setting: Colony Laser Gryps II en route to A Baoa 8:08 a.m.

Gryps II is surrounded by a sea of small explosions, Mobile Suits are launched into the fray where they fight and die against the hordes of White Fang Mobile Dolls. Virgo II's have at last found their way into the main power reactor of the colony and are readying their final attack. Inside the main control center Jamitov is planning his final move, amidst the bodies of his crew, he is mortally wounded.

Jamitov – "The Titans were greater than the Gods themselves. You may think we are beaten, but in fact the only victory this day will be mine. Die White Fang."

The Colony Laser had powered up to 65 capacity, and even though the targeting computer was damaged, Jamitov knew that he would at least take someone along for the journey into oblivion. Overcome with a maddening laugh Jamitov pressed the button confirming the order to fire. A Virgo fired on the Control Center, and Jamitov was consumed by brilliant light.

Jamitov – "You're too late! Ha, ha, ha!"

Quinze tried to order his ships to move out of the way, but they were too slow. The Mobile Dolls managed to avoid the blast, but when their controller ships sank, they lost all operative functions. The massive overload in the power stations caused a chain reaction that destroyed Gryps II.  
The massive Colony laser shot raced through space like a mute banshee. It took one minute for the shot to reach A Baoa Qu. It missed the Space Station by 18 kilometers, hitting Milliardo's personal defense force, the last line of defense for A Baoa Qu. In death, Jamitov scored one of the most impressive hits of the day.

Setting: A Baoa Qu 8:10 a.m.

Amuro had to bring in one of his Funnels to block what could have been a finishing blow from the Epyon; Milliardo had managed to take out all save one of them. The Nu Gundam moved in quickly to use its own Beam Saber, but Milliardo managed to parry the blow. By this point Amuro was getting desperate, and Milliardo was getting restless; the clock was ticking.

Milliardo – "20 minutes Amuro, you are nearly out of time." Amuro – 'Shut up!"

Amuro had to watch several things: foremost was the clock, but he also needed to make sure that his Beam Saber did not run out of energy. Then the Epyon came in once more, the Heat Whip flew towards Nu Gundam's head. Something happened, however, that had not yet happened to Amuro in this fight; he saw the movement. Amuro quickly activated his Beam Saber and did a quick duck followed by an upward thrust. Milliardo was caught off guard by the action, but he did not lose his focus. The Epyon twisted to avoid Amuro's thrust; it then grabbed the kneeling Gundam by the head and slammed it into the rocky surface of A Baoa Qu. Amuro tried to counterattack, but the Epyon was just too fast. The sheer violence of the action caused Amuro's Beam Saber, his last weapon, to fly from his grip. When Amuro looked at his view screens he found the Epyon at point black range with its Beam Saber pointed right at the Nu Gundam's cockpit.

Milliardo – "You are really good Amuro, but Psychic impressions and superhuman reflexes are really no match for the Zero system. Victory is mine."  
Amuro – 'I… I've lost.'

As the Epyon raised its Beam Saber for the final blow, a sudden shake rocked A Baoa Qu. The brutal force of the quake almost brought the Epyon to its knees. On his scanners Milliardo found that A Baoa Qu was being split in two by a massive explosion. Milliardo did not know how Amuro had done this, but he was able to deduce his involvement with the action. Milliardo brought his Beam Sword down for the last strike.

Chan – "Amuro!"

Amuro had known Chan was behind the explosion, but he would have never guessed she would show up here of all places. The RE-GZ used its Beam Saber to deflect the Epyon's Beam Sword in the very moment before it would have destroyed the Nu Gundam's cockpit. The Epyon flew back a distance, landing about 40 meters away. Amuro stood the Gundam up and received Chan's Beam Saber.

Amuro – "It's over Milliardo, A Baoa Qu is destroyed." Milliardo – "Fool. I've won. You may have thrown the bottom section of A Baoa Qu off course, but this top section on which we now stand will still hit the Earth."  
Amuro – "Chan, I want you to retreat now. No objections! Find a transport, I'll be by soon."  
Milliardo – "A Baoa Qu is speeding up, at this rate it will reach No Return in 5 minutes, and it will hit Earth in 15. It's just the two of us now, bring it on."  
Amuro – "Let's dance."

Setting: Lunar Super-Microwave Power Station 8:14 a.m.

Quatre – "How does the power output look?"  
Rasid – "We are at 60 Master Quatre."  
Abdul – "A Baoa Qu has been blown off course by an unknown explosion; we can only guarantee a 76 lock on at maximum room." Quatre – "That will have to do, everyone ready? ... All right then, Satellite Cannon Fire!"

Quatre was not completely prepared for the power of the weapon he was in control of. The shot tore through space with deadly intentions for A Baoa Qu. With the energy cells blown out, Quatre could only sit back and wait for the results of his labor; he hoped it would be enough.

Setting: A Baoa Qu 8:18 a.m.

Milliardo pressed ever harder, he had to beat Amuro before they reached the Point of No Return. For him and Amuro as well, this was as personal a grudge match as any they had ever experienced before. Amuro needed a break, so he deliberately went too wide in a slash. Milliardo saw this and came in for a finishing blow, but he just fell into Amuro's trap. The final Funnel came in with blinding speed for a suicide run on the Epyon's Heat Whip, destroying it. Milliardo cursed himself for not seeing the trap, Amuro followed that up with another Beam Saber slash, but the Epyon easily dodged that.

Milliardo – "We finish this now!"

The two Gundams threw caution into the wind, without restraint they went sword to sword, toe to toe. The Epyon cut Nu Gundam's right Shoulder; Nu Gundam damaged the Epyon's knee with a violent kick. Milliardo punched Amuro's cockpit; Amuro cut off the Epyon's left Arm below the elbow. Amuro followed that up by head butting the smaller Epyon, but Milliardo sidestepped the attack and kicked the Nu Gundam's torso by the cockpit. The savage blows to his cockpit had shaken up Amuro quite a lot; so when the Epyon full body checked the Nu Gundam, Amuro went down.  
Milliardo lifted up his Beam Sword and made two cuts on the Nu Gundam's head, one on each cheek.

Milliardo – "I've won; A Baoa Qu has reached No Return. Good bye Amuro."

Amuro saw the Beam Sword come down for the final blow, but he no longer had the strength to fight. So, he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come. But for some reason it did not.  
Milliardo was bringing his Beam Sword down for the last strike of the tournament; but before he could finish it, another massive explosion shook A Baoa Qu. The enormous Energy Beam could only have come from Quatre.

Milliardo – 'That boy is good.'

Amuro came to a minute later; the explosion had knocked him out. As he stood he saw A Baoa Qu in ruins and the Epyon sitting down.

Amuro – "You still had time to finish me after all of that." Milliardo – "Yes."  
Amuro – "Why didn't you?  
Milliardo – "I'm blind."  
Amuro – "The Energy Beam?"  
Milliardo – "No, I mean I'm blind. All my motives and objectives, I was mistaken."  
Amuro – "Now what?"  
Milliardo – "I have someone coming to get me, as for you. You have five minutes to stop this rock."  
Amuro – "So who won?"  
Milliardo – "I technically won the fight, but the day is yours. Let's just say that you won. It will make things simpler that way. Farewell Amuro."  
Amuro – "She was a friend of mine, the woman in white. She was very special."

Amuro did not watch as Milliardo left, his mind was already preoccupied. A Baoa Qu was falling, and he was the only one who could stop it. Amuro worked his way in-between the falling asteroid and Earth and with the full power of the Gundam, he began to work against Earth's gravity.

Bright – " Amuro, you... never... it. Amuro! Do you... me? Respond, respond."  
Amuro – "Bright, I can't read you. You're breaking up."

Amuro was forced to cut off the line as static was making communication impossible. Amuro bringing his attention back to the matter of A Baoa Qu saw that he was fighting a losing battle. At full engine output, A Baoa Qu was still gaining speed.

Amuro – 'Never a nuclear missile or super beam cannon around when you need it.'

The Nu Gundam was starting to get a little warm in the cockpit. But Amuro was not about to give up, this chunk could still wipe out a continent. Fatigue was his enemy now, both Amuro and the Nu Gundam had been through so much, and he did not know how much farther he could push his limits.

? – "Need some help up there?"  
? – "Of course he needs some help, what are you dense or something?"  
? – "Come on Bro, just hold out until we get there"  
? – "Don't give up, never give up!"  
Amuro – (Weakly) "Who are you guys?"  
Domon – "What, you've never heard of the shuffle alliance?  
Amuro – "You have to escape; your suit won't take the strain." Sai Sici – "Hey Bro, just for your information, we are all in Gundams, and we can handle it."

Five more Gundam's hit the heated surface of A Baoa Qu and at full output tried to push it back. The effort, though, was not looking like enough to push it back.

Amuro – "See, it's too much for you to handle, retreat while you can."  
Argo – "And I thought I was a pessimist. Amuro, we are not the only five Gundam's in the world we are from."  
Amuro – "What?"  
George – "Looks like our reinforcements have arrived."

Amuro could only look in disbelief as dozens of Gundam's came from Earth side and slammed themselves into A Baoa Qu. The combined force of over 200 Gundam's had a much greater effect on A Baoa Qu than one alone did.

Domon – "We're pushing it back, come on. Just a little more!" Bright – "Amuro, do you read me, Amuro? I don't know how, but you've done it. A Baoa Qu is leaving Earth's gravity well." Amuro – 'It is a new world we live in Lalah. And for some reason I can't understand, we seem to be stuck together.'  
Domon – "Rain!"  
Amuro – 'Although, whether this change is for the better or the worse is beyond me.'

Setting: Deep Space 12:15 p.m.  
Noin – "We are coming up on the Epyon. Zechs, do you read me?" Zechs – "Yes, I hear you Noin. Can you bring me in? I'm out of fuel."  
Noin – "Sure Zechs, setting course for Luxembourg. We can't be late for our appointment."  
Zechs – "Appointment? Noin who are we going to see?"


End file.
